Kawaii
by Dark Videl
Summary: What are the most horrible things that could happen to Son Gohan? Well, we sure as heck know it's not homework. Let the torture begin. [Dropped]
1. The beginning:

Kawaii

**Summary:** Another one of my **GV get togethers, with twisters! Sort of like the _drama romance_ based**

Like _'Drawn by destiny' _girl meets boy and everything clicks but it doesn't end like fairy tales.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone, if you reading this that means thank Kami someone did. Also your privileged because only those who have been to my site may access this unless some gave me a gift to my site and I grew soft to them. I don't own **DBZ; you'll only see this in the beginning of the first chapter or the prologue for these stories. ****BRB**

_Videl Briefs_…

Videl tossed and turned.

She awoke sweating and panting as she covered her panicked heart slowing her breathing steady.

Finally tranquility reached her she planted one of her ivory colored hand lifting locks of black hair that lay upon her forehead from her sweating.

"This is hopeless" she muttered flicking on her lamp by her bedside she walked staggering a bit to her fine oak bureau.

She looked herself over she looked sick and her she had what people call as _'bags under your eyes'_ thing.

"Terrible" she grumbled patting her face, "Why can't I forget that nerd"

She groaned deeply looking at the ceiling then walked to the balcony pushing the curtains of silk and sighed softly.

Looking out to the land and city before her.

Looking now into the sky but expecting only a few stars she saw the sky filled glittering among the others.  

She saw a shooting star.

Closing her eyes she repeating the phrase she believed in as a child and made a wish.

"…if Gohan truly loves me let him show me…" unclamping her hands she placed them upon her face leaning on the balcony.

Blow another exasperate sigh that blew the locks of black hair upon her forehead, "I need help… I'm resorting to my childhood dreams now…?" 

Walking from the balcony she looked back once more over her shoulder and gasped slightly… did that star glow?

She shrugged it off after standing still for several minutes. 

The winds blew the leaves upon the trees. 

_…I'll figure you out yet, Son Gohan… _

~*~

Videl blushed furiously through most of the day.

She didn't know why though.

All she knew was she was falling more and _MORE in love with that guy…the guy named Son Gohan._

Gohan too found himself feeling light headed and blushing constantly with Videl near.

He was falling for the crime fighter as the days went on…falling for that girl… no that woman Videl Satan.

But the thing was besides the face of him being an alien well half, his mother's over protectiveness and Videl's boast filled father was that he didn't know how she felt about him. He was afraid to ask. Besides risking their fragile friendship... was it fragile… well besides that he _could_ endanger his family for Videl knew basically _nothing_ about ki on things on that line especially about him and his family and friends. Well, the Z-fighters in general and Saiyan stuff. 

"…what do you think?"

"…"

"YO-HOO! Gohan!" Erasa waved her hands before the young Saiyan's face.

Gohan blinked a few times, "Hum?"

"Better eat before all that food goes cold" 

He snapped back fully into reality nodding thanks to Erasa he continued to eat.

Videl leaned against the tree oak of the courtyard of Orange Star High. 

"Well, like I was saying Gohan, where all going on a vacation! It was Sharpener's idea and Mrs. Sheikh practically jumped at the idea"

"To go where?" Gohan asked after eating his current tenth beef sandwich.

"To go to Mt. Pazou! It's for class! We're discovering stuff! And on the way…"

Gohan gasped after Erasa finished her explanation he was dumbfounded.

"…what do you think?" she finished finally.

"I-I…_*this is HORRIBLE! That's what I think! We could run into Goten or Trunks, Vegeta, my father, anyone! That's the day everyone comes for a reunion! Crap! Then the video of the REAL Cell Games …the horror!*"_     

To be cont… 


	2. 2

**Kawaii_!!!_****__**

---~*~*---~*~*

**--Summary:** Another one of my **Gohan/Videl **get together, with twisters! Sort of like the _drama romance based_

Like _'Drawn by destiny' _girl meets boy and everything clicks but it doesn't end like fairy tales. ^^ le sigh…

**---A/N:** Don't own DBZ! Oh another HS romance A/U of course! ^^; please review at the guest book. Thanks. Finished ::: _10/22/2003---__平成__15_年__10___月__22_日_ _

_Videl Briefs_…

**Orange Star High…**

"Like in general, I just love boys" Erasa chimed.

Videl nodded at her friend, "ok…"

"Are you thinking about Gohan?" Erasa asked nudging Videl, "Come on! Come on!"

Videl glared at her friend, "Do you truly believe me to believe I have a thing for Gohan Kun?"

"Oh nicknames now? What does he call you?" Erasa asked.

"How am I suppose to know that idiot?! And besides" Videl lowered her voice, "He doesn't like me…"

"Why not?!" Erasa whispered.

"B-Because…" Videl stammered. 

"Because why?" Erasa asked.

"Will you just shut up? I'm just not in the mood ok?" Videl nearly yelled.

"Ok, ok! GEEZ! Chill pill girl! Anyways, how do you know if _'Gohan Kun'_ doesn't like you?"

"Who has a crush on the nerd?" Sharpener appeared from behind his opened locker.

"Only _I'm_ allowed to call him that bucko! GET IT?!" Videl threaten and still holding the blonde by his collar off the floor. When she received a frightened whimper from him she dropped the jock with a satisfied grunt.

"Possessive aren't we?" Erasa giggled.

However Videl hid her blush quickly then glared at her friend "Shut up Erasa! This isn't the time!"

Erasa blinked seeing Videl march off angrily down the halls shoving people into the walls and lockers. One jock landed upon a cheerleading with a grin but received a painful smack upon his face.

**French Class**

Gohan looked blankly at the board the Miss. Yumiko was teaching the cities from France.

Angela raised her hand and spoke that she needed to use the lavatory in French which was a requirement Miss. Yumiko instructed.

Yawning Gohan flipped some pages around absolute bored for this was the only class Videl wasn't in. 

"Son Gohan do_ try_ to pay attention" Miss. Yumiko replied in English for once.

Sitting up straight Gohan flushed slightly getting giggles and chuckles from his classmates, "Y-Yes Miss. Yumiko"

She gave him a curt nod before taking the chalk back into her hands and her lecture continued. Most of his fellow classmates there Gohan saw where falling asleep for they weren't even though half way through the class. Kohl the boy two seats down was letting drool from his mouth out like an oversized river which made Namioka beside him faint on her desk.

"_*Just fifteen more minutes… then I'll see Videl at lunch…*" Gohan titled his head slightly. Why was he always thinking about her constantly? He shook his head seeing doodles of beautiful artworks of her on his notes. Catching every aspects of her and yet imagining the perfect curves she hit through the baggy outfits. _

Then his thoughts wondered to the trip Bulma must have been responsible for, and his mother's persuasion. 

He had to get to that blonde man and get that video before his whole high school reputation would be unbearable.

_{Ding}_

The bell was a loud sound though with one sound.

 Mummers of _'Thank Kami'_ filled the room as the mass of the students headed swiftly towards the door for their next class or lunch.

Taking several deep breaths Gohan paced himself for his whole body began to feel strange.

When he felt some thing he looked down for he ran into someone… someone….

Videl.

She seemed to have noticed now and looked up slowly. He for one would expect a verbal thrashing from the young woman. However all he received was a long stare and he too returned this stare. This stare of pure passion and desire but not only that but the lust of hormones grew overwhelming inside of them waiting to burst free_………………………………………._

A/N: Sorry the first chapters are some times sort but I promise longer chapters.

Please review. 


	3. 3

**Kawaii_!!!_****__**

---~*~*---~*~*

Chapter Three…

**A/N: **

Why bother I don't own DBZ… hum…

Wish I did but don't we all but Akria do so please review thanks.

%Videl Briefs%

**[****Hall Way****]**

Gohan stuttered feeling Videl come closer brining their body heat to an infernal temperature.

"I-I" his explanation and apology was cut short by the late bell.

Videl opened her eyes before blushing, "I-I…"

"Come on Videl!" Erasa pulled her then she gripped Gohan, "You too! We're gonna lose our spot"

"Our who? What?" Gohan asked.

**[Son's House]**

"Goku…" Chichi sighed finishing the dishes, "Where can you possibly be?"

Chichi gripped her tissue, "I bet you did this on purpose" her head sulked, "Why oh why me?"

"Momma? _*She's talking to herself again… that's not normal*_ Momma?"

"Oh Goku is that you?" Chichi sniffed.

"No… I'm Goten your son remember? The second and silly one?" Goten beamed.

Chichi sniffed, "Uhm Goten would you like some of the new cookies?"

Goten's eyes lit up, "Would I ever"

"Good then there right here" Chichi pulled out the tray of cookies, "_*be strong… you promised you'd be strong*"_

**[Orange Star Courtyard] **

Erasa looked around jumping up and down to see over the crowd of the student body.

"He's over there" Gohan pointed.

"Did he ufh… save the ufh spot?" Erasa asked still jumping.

"Sure did… and he looks quite proud" Gohan replied.

"Good then… shall we then" she dragged the two teens behind her, "Sharpener over here"

He seemed to finally hear her over the commotion and mass conversations. 

"Finally!! Do you guys know how many jocks I had to beat off?" Sharpener said sarcastically waving his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Erasa smiled finally letting Videl and Gohan go.

"For such a drama queen you have a great grip when you're determined" Videl smile.

"Thank you" Erasa pulled out her lunch, "So are you having your lunch like the rest of us or on a silver platter with a sliver spoon Videl?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Erasa come on! That was when I was a kid"

"Your day sure knows how to spoil a girl huh Videl?" Sharpener snickered, "He'd give you about anything except"

"A boyfriend" the three echoed.

"He's so over protective" Erasa shook her head, "Then again his wife's _quote: 'gone missing' and you're a hand full now to mention--"_

"What do you mean by 'hand full'?" Videl snapped.

"Well… you're kind of free spirited but that's good helping the cops and all… just saying"

"You'll never get a boyfriend that won't go screaming like a girl if you take down a crook" Erasa chimed.

"Or he'll be in_ it_ for _it or and if the cash---" Sharpener added._

"Then again he'll be going like a cheerleader or be jealous of your power… and try to train you into some quiet servant" Angela piped in sitting besides them with Kino her new boyfriend.

"Angela how nice of you to join us" Erasa replied finishing her latté.

"How do you do" Angela giggled, "oh and …HEY where's Gohan?"

"Uhm…" Videl got up from leaning on the oak tree, "Let's see its Wednesday so he's more likely in the library or about this time coming back and just turning and should be here by now"

Upon her words he was just coming towards them with two new textbooks.

Angela and Erasa giggled and their boyfriends knew they had something evil and sinister cooking up, well to them.

_Matchmaking…_ oh that dreadful word rang through their ears.

Sharpener swallowed, "Uhm girls…"

Their eyes gleamed and they looked thirsty for pairing people as they usually do.

"Dude, they got that gleam in their eyes"

"They should eat more vegetables" a female giggled.

Turning their heads they gawked at the woman before them.

Short chestnut hair to her shoulders a few clinging to her forehead loosely. She wore a somewhat sophisticate yet teen stylish outfit. Her eyes where covered by her crimson sunglasses that reflected the noon sun. 

"_GO-HAN!" she called waving to him drawing not only Gohan's but Videl, Angela and Erasa's attention._

She raised her sunglasses to show her true identity….

**[Capsule corps]**

"Theses are lovely" Bulma and Chichi chimed looking at the wedding album of their best friend.

"Yes" they answered the other.

Vegeta walked in but slowly crept out, "_*and they say I'm strange*_"

"You sure Gohan won't get angry?" Bulma asked.

"Of course not! He's going to be in collage soon and he needs a girlfriend or something" Chichi insisted.

"Why not a dog?" Goten beamed jumping on the couch.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "You're helpless"

"My baby shall not be die a-" she paused seeing Goten and Trunks and whispered something to Bulma who nodded.

"We know all" the two chibis nodded with a cunning smile before laughing and going to the kitchen for a snack.

Bulma and Chichi giggled and finished looking through the albums.

Bulma sighed and stretched before sitting back down in the blue sofa.

"Oh we must go to Le chic, it has all the needs besides certain things, They have makeup, shoes, dresses, wedding dresses, engagement rings and the unmentionables" Chichi giggled, "Now what's left is find a woman for Gohan"

Bulma nodded taking out her small memo pad and flipped to a clean page, "Personality, characteristics and etc" Bulma clicked her red pen and wrote "She has to know how to cook, responsible and likeable" 

Chichi nodded, "Also she _has_ to have child bearing hips especially since they I hope it shall be more than one will be saiyans! Oh, she can't be _too_ bitchy, aggressive yes, but _not _crazy" 

Bulma nodded, "Yep, and they must be compatible and get alone. In addition to loving and faithful plus a family type of woman"

"Yes and not too timid it would help if she was into martial arts and had sometime of hobby. She needs to be interesting and not 'blab'. Very I'll underline that, faithful"

"Hum… let's see there's much more for qualifications" Chichi began drinking her cup of tea, "It's like one of those matchmakers shows"

Bulma placed her memo pad and pen down before drinking some of her tea. "Some are crony but others are well… anyways, we'll talk about that later today it's Gohan and woman over lattés"

Bulma placed her tea down and grinned "Yep, don't forget what Wednesday is--"

"--_ANNUAL SHOPPING __SPREE" the women chimed aloud._

Chichi sat down along with Bulma "My father gave me all this money because of his nearly clash with death but he's not complaining so I placed half for the family, a quarter for emergencies and of course another quarter for sprees. 

"Hey keep it down dammit some people are trying to sleep" Vegeta grumbled poking his head into the parlor with his ruffled hair and slightly pinked puffy faced. 

"Poor Veggie, next time you'll learn not to tease Gohan" Bulma teased but let a chuckled out and Chichi too giggled again.

"Maybe you should get an ice pack, no a large chuck of meat for that then when it's thawed hopefully it's good enough to eat" Chichi smiled.

Bulma too smiled and the women just laughed out loud and Vegeta turned red completely embarrassed and frustrated.

Vegeta grumbled something like a cruse before leaving.

"Your welcome" Bulma called over her shoulder and laughed again, "What a sweetheart he is"

Chichi shrugged, "Now let's get a family detective to watch the girls in Gohan's school and how they interact with my baby"

Bulma nodded, "Right"

Chichi smirked, "And I know the perfect person" then her smirk widen, "The perfect four"

Bulma blinked, "Huh?"

Chichi snickered and whispered her plan into Bulma' ears in which her eyes grew wide with excitement, "Oh… oh my… no way…" she too smirked, "Kami that's brilliant Chichi! Ya, I should have thought of that earlier, lets hurry to the lab while my dad has his equipment out"

**[High school]**

She revealed her dark auburn eyes and then smiled at Gohan again, "It's been so long" she hugged Gohan tightly, "Oh it's has been what…? Three years? Oh you're so handsome and so--"

"All right Gohan who is this-this woman?" Videl asked.

The woman blinked as well, "Yes who is she Gohan?"

"She means you" Tori whispered.

The woman gave him a sharp glance, "I know that"

"Ah" Gohan stuttered, "E-everyone this is Mai"

Mai turned and faced his friends with a broad smile, "How do you do? My name's Mai, I'm 16 years old and I'm a senior! I moved from the way past the 409 mountain area. And I've come to move in with Gohan" she bowed. 

"_YOU'RE letting a girl stay with __YOU?!" the females yelled._

"Man that's totally cool" the males interrupted.

"I—I she I never said…"

"Why not?" Mai pouted, "I'm too young to be out of my lonesome" she leaned against Gohan's shoulder, "Right Gohan?"

Videl gritted her teeth and Erasa held her back and Videl asked, "So what are you to Gohan?"

"What are you a jealous girlfriend or something?" Mai teased but coughed seeing Videl wasn't in the mood for stalling, "Of course I'm his extraordinary lovely cousin of course"

"_COUSIN?!"_

"Ya" Mai nodded, "What do you have ear wax in them ears or something?"

"You're a beautiful cousin you sure are" Sharpener flirted.

"That's for the flatter but I'm not into blondes but thanks" Mai shrugged.

"Flatter won't get you anywhere with Mai" Gohan smiled.

"Damn straight cuz" then she smiled the aromas coming to her, "Hum… Aunt Chichi's cooking…." She looked at Gohan, "You wouldn't have an extra amount for lil' ole me now would you?"

"Uhm sure I guess" Gohan stuttered.

"Good" Mai smiled and locked her arms around Gohan, "Videl you won't mind?"

"Why would I?" Videl asked.

"You are his girlfriend aren't you?" Mai teased.

Videl began to fume, "Must I spell it out for you?_ I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!"_

"Ouch" Sharpener held his ears, "We're right here" he murmured seeing the whole student body starring at the group.

"_WELL? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"_

They all turned away back to their conversations without being told twice. 

**Calculus **

"Well it seems that we have been proudly presented with four new students" Mrs. Ukiah chimed, "Chichi and Bulma Briefs and Goku and Vegeta Son"

Gohan and Mai nearly feel out their chairs from hearing the names.

As they thought the teen version of the four stood before the class.

"They're cute" two cheerleaders from the fifth row chimed.

Two jocks pointed to Bulma and Chichi with winks but received death glares from their mates.

"I assume Goku and Vegeta are related to you Gohan correct?" Mrs. Ukiah asked.

"I-I sure…." Gohan murmured and looked at the four in a panic.

"You may sit in the row behind Mr. Son there are empty seats right over there next to Yuan"

Gohan swallowed seeing his mother give him a wink which held dark mischief. 

"Momma" Gohan groaned.

"What about your mother?" Videl asked and Gohan looked up frightened by her glare.

"Uhm, uhm, uhm no-nothing" Gohan lied and turned red before looking at his calculus book.

"Now then everyone turn to page 654 in your textbook please" professor Ukiah instructed. 

The professor nodded before turning to the chalkboard "Now then class today we shall continue upon---"

"Hey there cute stuff" Adair the head of the cheerleading squad winked at Goku before pulling out a piece of paper out from her shirt, "Here's my number" she winked before glancing at Chichi, "It's the way of teen lusting maybe you'll have a chance grandma" then she turned away.

"GRANDMA?!" Chichi yelled, "Why I have you know"

"Shhh" the students hissed.

"Oh shut up" Chichi snapped.

Gohan slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Mrs. Son" the teacher looked over her shoulder, "is there some issue that needs to be addressed?"

"No" Chichi muttered.

"Good then, this class is really disturbing so one more outburst from anyone and its double homework" then she turned back to the board.

Adair snickered behind her textbook and Gohan saw his mother's face grow red, "Oh ….no" Gohan swallowed. 

Chichi was the one who was now snickering as she held Adria's favorite French perfume in her hand. Chichi shook it in a threat catching Adria's attention immediately. 

"N-No you…. You wouldn't dare" she squeaked.

Chichi smirked, "Oh but I dare" and snapped the bottle into two before throwing it into the trash can opposite of the professor. Soft murmurs of astonishments erupted before Adair stood glaring at Chichi, "YOU DUMB little bi--"

"Ok everyone double homework tonight you may all thank Ms. Mauro" Professor Ukiah said curtly.

The class grumbled with more than half glaring daggers at her. Two of her cheerleading squad members scoffed at Adair, "Like not cool girlfriend"

Adair sniffed, "B-But I am cool"

The bell soon rang and Chichi followed the gang consisting of Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, Mai and the four new comers. Adair stood up and her amethyst colored eyes glared at the group, "I'll get you"

**A/N:** What is Adair threatening here? And what is this threat? What about the four 'new comers' why are they here? Will Bulma and Chichi succeed in their plans? Why has Mai suddenly come? So many questions yet to be revealed… on the next Kawaii!!!


	4. 4

**Kawaii**

A/N: I don't own DBZ, but I do own my people and the plot as well as the title.

Please review.

**Oranges**** Star High **

****

The group of teens finally reached the end of hallway A.

Gohan turned to face the group and Mai gave him an encouraging push.

"Videl, uhm Erasa, Sharpener could you uhm" Gohan stuttered.

"Excuse us please" Mai interrupted and dragged Gohan behind her, "We'll be right back"

Videl narrowed her eyes.

"I get the feeling they're hiding something" Erasa blinked.

"Oh how did you figure that out Einstein?" Sharpener rolled his eyes.

Videl nodded, "Hum…"

"She has that dangerous look on her face again" Sharpener gulped, "Last time it took my hair a year to grow back after one of her schemes"

Erasa shrugged and the two teens began to back away slowly, "And just where, do you blondes think you are going?"

"Us? Oh no where" the two blondes stuttered then they yelped being grabbed by their collars.

**Main Courtyard**

"Hey, when are we supposed to go to that mountain place?" Mai asked as she dragged Gohan to the bleachers.

"Uhm, next weekend I think, he didn't give out the permission slips yet" Gohan replied.

"I still don't see the point, half the seniors are adults… but then again I just turned 16" Mai shrugged.

The newcomers stood by the bleachers awaiting them.

Chichi hugged Gohan tightly, "Oh my sweetie"

Gohan hung his head down and murmured, "Mom please"

"What are you are you four doing here?" Mai asked.

Chichi blinked "Well I—"

Goku hushed her and Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "We have company"

"Come out" Vegeta demanded.

Silence….

"Its ok guys" Gohan called.

Sharpener and Erasa appeared,, well they're heads peeked out. The blondes blinked, "Uh sure"

Videl stood on the roof and smacked her face, "Ugh"

"My name's Erasa Clarity Rubbers, That's Sharpener but you can call him baldy"

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" sharpener supplied. 

"Do you have no pride? Spying on people like me?! How dare you" Vegeta grunted.

"We are so like sorry!" Erasa explained.

Sharpener butted in "Youseevideltoldustofollowyouguysand….opps" Erasa covered his mouth.

"Big mouth" Erasa hissed.

"And who is this Videl?" Chichi asked.

"You know Videl. The girl in my class, she's cool, you know the girl with the attractive attitude" Sharpener sighed, "Ah the memories" 

They only blinked before Chichi cleared her throat, "Description please"

"You know--"

"Erasa" Bulma intervened before Sharpener rambled on.

Sharpener pull a folder from Erasa's purse, "There, here's a whole profile of Videl… from her age, weight, personality… hum, type of hobbies, secret interests… yep all the FYI on Videl… yes sire re"

"Sharpener how'd you get that?" Gohan asked. 

"Well, I have VP access to school folders, I stalk her…." Sharpener explained. 

"And he gets beaten to a pulp everyday" Eras muttered and rolled her eyes.

"You know Videl will kill you if she finds out" Mai added.

Thunder…

"Uhm I think it's too late for that" Erasa sighed.

Just as she thought Videl was behind Sharpener glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Sha-sheeee" Sharpener squeaked. 

Erasa nodded.

Sharpener turned around slowly, "H-He-hey there V-Vi-V-Videl"

"Sharpener" Videl grunted and eyed the folder, "And what's this?" snatching the folder she grew even more irritated.

Sharpener swallowed, "Uhm"

"Dad man a walking" Mai murdered amused. 

"I'll give you 5 secs" Videl grumbled after she counted to ten.

Before she finished this Sharpener was long gone and running up the stairs.

"Erasa?" Videl asked.

"Yes?" Erasa looked at Videl.

"Please take a memo to beat Sharpener up after Kirin [1] please" Videl grunted.

"Right-o" Erasa chimed. 

"And Sharpener still hadn't learned his lesson" Gohan shrugged.

"And the brat says there's nothing interesting in his school" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well it's basic routine… except a few jocks and cheerleaders once in a while"

"No son, he means the girl… do you find her attractive" Goku poked Gohan's shoulder in a teasing fashion, "Come on, she's perfect for 'ya"

Gohan blushed, "This is _NOT_ the time"

"There's always time for romance son! Did I ever tell you of the time Goku and I went to save my father's palace after the tournament?" Chichi sighed.

When she finished her tale she blinked unclasping her hand to find they where all gone. The only thing that remained was a leaf which was scurrying away at that moment.

**Lunch**

"Ah, my favorite of all my curriculums" Goku smiled before the capsule.

"Why is Goku so giddy over a capsule?" Sharpener asked.

Gohan replied, "Remember how much I eat?"

"Of course who could forget" Erasa whispered with a wink.

Gohan ignored her flirting besides it was practically an inherited gene she had explained.

"Uhm, well he's sort of worst, like uhm Vegeta" Gohan murmured.

"Now I have to see this" Erasa giggled finishing off her soft drink.

"Oh you'll see all right" Mai smiled.

Before they reached halfway through Erasa lost count and Sharpener was catching the action on video.

Vegeta claimed Goku reached into his pile of food and Goku countered it was his to being with. Their girlfriends as Mai informed where breaking the two apart and giving them a scolding. 

The school bell rang announcing ten minutes left in that period.

**Later**

"Videl? Are you ok?" Gohan asked.

Videl didn't answer but gave him a nod.

"O-Ok" when he took a glance at her locker he saw Saiyanman and lots of news clips.

She sure was in-depth of her work, and then he saw something in the corner covered up carefully.

Videl closed her locker in a somewhat violent way before glancing at Gohan who pretended who busy himself searching through his locker. Videl didn't care truly for she knew he wasn't looking for anything. His locker was the neatest one yet and organized. She wondered if he organized like Cahokia her maid, by color, year, size and alphabetically. 

Rolling her eyes Videl was about to confront Gohan but was interrupted.

"Gohan" Chichi found him pushing though the thong of students and professors.

Videl narrowed her eyes, why was this woman always nearby and she always had the feeling she was watching her. Videl decided not to be possessive since he wasn't her boyfriend and quietly took her leave.

"Uhm… C-Chichi" Gohan stuttered reminding himself. 

"I found the perfect girl! Her name is Angela" Chichi chimed.

Gohan nearly fell over.

"Ok, scratch that, how about Videl?" Chichi sighed.

Gohan blushed and Chichi smirked, "Videl then"

"Mo-Chichi please" Gohan pleaded.

"See you later" Chichi then headed off to Goku.

"How today was interesting huh cuz?" Mai giggled.

Gohan sighed heavily, "Uh….Sure…."

**Next time****…**

The matchmaking shall begin… but what shall Gohan do when things get out of hand.

And what about Videl? Shall she figure out his true identity and those of the newcomers? 

**Completed:** 平成15年11月29日Please review. 


	5. 5

Kawaii

A/N: Please Review, anyways I don't own DBZ. 


	6. 6

Kawaii

A/N: Please Review, anyways I don't own DBZ. 

Oh thank you all for the reviews, this chapter is pretty good. ^_^

_Operation… Matchmaking_

Chichi and Bulma along with their 'boyfriends' met up by the Orange Star café.

"And to think they couldn't come up with a better name" Bulma muttered.

'Well I'm sure as damn happy they never named it after that oaf"

"Shh" Bulma hissed, "There are some here"

"Some who?" Goku asked.

"Hurcule obsessed fans" Chichi muttered gazing over at a few jocks and cheerleader, then a band named after the 'champ'.

"Ohhh I got cha" Goku nodded and staring to drink his coffee, "I must be really hungry I don't like coffee… why don't they serve cakes and all that god stuff"

"They believe as 'teenagers' we should watch our weight and crap like that" Vegeta rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Load of bull--"

"Vegeta" Bulma hissed.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "Fine it's a load of bull happy?"

"Ohhh" Bulma grunted. 

"Now the first order of business is finding the best plan on bring Videl and Gohan together... suggestions?" Chichi pulled out her laptop.

****

**Way too late **

"Ahem, ladies and erm gentlemen we…we are" the stuttering burnet waitress stood before their table.

"Spit it out woman" Vegeta snapped.

"Wearelikeclosesocanyoupleaselevavethanks"

"What did you say?" Bulma glared.

"She said they where like closed and if we can like leave, thanks. Jeez Bulma where have you been it was so clear"

"Goku I know what she said!" Bulma groaned.

"Then I don't get why you asked her" Goku shrugged.

Chichi shook her head "Goku do you remember what she--"

"Yeah, the girl said 'they where like closed and if we can like leave, thanks. Jeez Bulma where have you been it was so clear' and then Bulma said--"

"You're telling it over again fool! She meant… oh Kami never mind just shut up" Vegeta grumbled putting his hands into his black jacket.

"We'll leave when we're damn ready too" Chichi muttered.

"Please miss, free coupons" she waved before Goku.

Goku snatched them and practically threw Chichi over his shoulders, "Will do"

Bulma and Vegeta followed Goku's lead quietly, Chichi though went kicking and yelling cursers and threats until they where outside.

"Really now" she smoothed out her skirt, "And I didn't leave because I was dragged out but because I wanted to" 

Bulma nodded, "Sure, wow it's late"

"It's not even nine… what got a curfew woman?" Vegeta smirked.

"Ha, ha" Bulma said laughing sarcastically" Ah, No"

"Ok then… we're _still_ at square one" Chichi sighed heavily, "We'll meet up at the usual spot ten minutes before class"

"We have a spot now?" Goku blinked. Chichi sighed again dragging her husband now before they took flight.

Bulma waved them good-bye and latched onto Vegeta's neck and they too headed home.

****

**Satan Mansion**

Videl threw off her shirt into the dirty clothes hamper before her bed.

Videl stared at herself before saying and pulling the rest of her clothing off. She entered the shower setting it on nearly hot. She rather prefers a hot shower now when she was pondering on things. Cold water was mostly used to clam herself down or when she was a child she get her to behave.

When she finished her shower she wrapped the blue towel around herself and wrapped her ebony hair into a bun. Then she went into her drawer finding one of her satin blue colored nightgown that reminded her of Juliet's outfit in the play for drama class. 

"So I am to be in some stupid play… well being the nurse isn't so bad I guess… I can't stand this class"  
Videl scoffed, "I'm not some poet and I'm not into all of that lovey dovey stuff" 

Yet the more she augured against it deep within her she yearned to know what it was like. Oh, to have someone to be with, to hold you, to let you cry on them. She never had cried… well after her mother's death. She hadn't shed one tear during the funereal for she felt herself die that day.

She learned not to let anyone get close to you… for you'd lose them. She agreed the only reason her brother, sister and father where alive was because she kept a distance from them. Maybe fate was playing a sick joke upon her though she didn't know or didn't care to take such risks.

Her father had left a week later trying to find healing of which the head couldn't mend.

**Son House**

Gohan flipped through his novel book and closed it completely frustrated.

"Why don't you tell her?" Goten asked.

"And why don't you mind you business?" Gohan snapped.

Goten looked utterly hurt and mortified by Gohan's outburst.

Gohan sighed deeply, "Sorry about that kiddo"

Goten nodded, "That's ok big brother, we can't all have perfect lives 'ya know?"

Gohan nodded, "Sure can't squirt, say how about we have a snack before mom and dad get back"

"All right" Goten beamed enthusiastically and began jumping up and down.

"Clam down kiddo, mom would have a fit if she found another crater in the house"

"Oh, like the time she and Bulma went to the spa with Bulma's mom and dad was cooking and--"

"Yeah that one"

"I feel sorry for Vegeta he blow up the west wing of Capsule corps" Goten laughed, "He looked funny in that maid outfit"

****

**Capsule Corps**

"Let's see" Mrs. Briefs peered into the oven, "It's almost done"

Trunks  didn't looked happy but upset "Oh grandma couldn't I just--"

"No"

"Wh-"

"Because I said so" Mrs. Briefs chimed. 

Trunks pouted "Uh--"

"Besides this oven will put it at the right temperature giving everyone the equal piece" Mrs. Briefs explained before the oven went off with a beep, "Ready"

Opening the oven a sheet of black smoke came flushing into the room setting off the fire alarms.

"Strange… I guess they're a little over done… oh my, of course I set it double the minutes, oh that husband of mine read this upside down! It's _not 98 minutes, its _68_" _

Trunks held onto the table instead of falling over, "Oh brother"

"We're home" Bulma sang.

"Are you trying to break my ear drums?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Bad day?" Mrs. Briefs placed a kiss upon his forehead, "Poor prince, have a cookie"

Bulma was steaming but cleared her throat, "Momma"

"Oh right" she nodded, "Come along Trunks, we'll make them the cookies your way"

****

**The Night**

****

Goku lay awake in bed looking at his wife sleep peacefully. It had been nearly three weeks since he was give his life back. (Buu never happened, sorry) 

He promised himself he'd do something great for his sons, and this was the perfect opportunity to help Gohan and his love life. He wasn't going to be cupid but he was going to try to push him in the right direction.

_Tick… tock…tick…tock…_

Then it hit him…_ [Light bulb]_

"_YES"_

Chichi screamed in shock and glared at him, "Goku it's three am what in"

"I got it Chichi, call Bulma, I have a plan"

Chichi took out her journal, "Data log Tuesday 3 o clock Goku has an idea, intriguing…" she then picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's number. 

"Ok it sounds good Goku," Bulma yawned, "So shall you make the list?"

"Yep, I'm ready with a cup of java and so cookies here"

"No crumbs in the bed" Chichi reminded him receiving a salute.

Goku took up his plate "All you two got to do is catch up on your long needed beauty sleep while I work"

"Ok" the two women yawned, "…._HEEEYYYY_! How dare you"

Bulma began yelling threats while Chichi threw pillows at Goku until he left.

"_Men" the two women huffed and both of them heard Vegeta's chuckle which rewarded him a punch in the head and yells from Chichi._

"I got someone for you" Chichi threaten then sighed, "Night Bulma"

"Night" Bulma yawned and the two best friends hung up.

**Next Day **

Mr. Osakis adjusted his glasses, "All right students' today parents shall now own their very child… since ahem most can't be trusted me have been given mechanical or android babies… though they're not as easily harmed like normal babies they are especially programmed. We were quit likely that Bulma over there could put in a word with her mother"

Bulma smiled and waved slightly before resting her head upon her left hand.

"Now everyone the list goes as followed…"

"Hey" Erasa looked at Bulma, "Gosh I was wondering you look like your mom so much! Golly, she must be ancient"

"I am _NOT" Bulma yelled._

"Your name is extremely famous" Sharpener smiled, "Like Videl's but yours for the capsules"

"Say Chichi Videl and I where talking… what's your mother's name?"

Videl turned around, "Is it Chichi? Because there was a Chichi in the tournament before Videl's father entered and she married Goku" she eyed Goku who was doodling, "It's awfully suspicious or strange is it not? I mean you look identical… but then again some parents and their off springs are look likes" 

"You're nosy if you ask me" Vegeta grumbled.

"Well I didn't ask you now did I?" Videl grunted back.

Bulma held Vegeta back after he stood up knocking his chair over.

"Goku Son and Chichi Briefs…. Then we have Gohan Son and Videl Satan… Vegeta Son and Bulma Briefs…"

Gohan paled while Sharpener jumped out of his seat, "I object your honor! Videl and I have been partners in this class since I can remember"

Videl glared at him, "We just got this class this semester blonde, and I never did have this class with you since"

Sharpener blushed, "we'll I"

Mr. Osakis narrowed his eyes and raising his glasses he said "Mr. Pencil do us all a favor and take your seat… thank you"

When Sharpener took his seat Mr. Osakis rubbed his temples frustrated with his class.

Mr. Osakis sighed and looked up "Now then everyone take out your health books and turn to page 69 now"

Chichi opened her book and whispered "How about we go to the skating ring after school, it's a Friday and we can start the plan"

"Yeah, we have to go subtle" Bulma whispered back.

**Lunch**

"Say Gohan, can we sit with you guys today?" Goku asked catching up to them.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, I guess so if the rest of them don't mind"

"Good" Chichi smiled and hugged Goku, "We have plans to tell"

"Say Videl, you guys interested in going to the skating ring?" Chichi leaned over.

Videl who sat the row below her shrugged, "I guess, I have nothing really to do today"

"Erasa? Blonde boy?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, as long as cutie will be there" Erasa giggled.

"Of course I will be" Sharpener boasted.

"No Gohan dummy" Erasa glared.

Videl glared at Erasa, "Stop calling him that"

Erasa pouted, "Of fine, then I'll just have to find another nickname"

"So Gohan you going?" Videl turned.

Gohan stuttered "Uh, err…. Well I"

"He'll love to" Serenity smiled.

Gohan gawked at Serenity if she was crazy, "W-what?"

"I mean how are you and Videl gonna to hook up?" Mai shrugged.

_[Beep]_

_[Beep]_

"I think I actually lost my hearing or something, I keep hearing a beeping sound" Goku whispered, "is someone cursing and their censoring it"

"No cutie pie, its' Videl's communicator"

Videl looked up after receiving a nod from the professor.

A few moments later Gohan began tapping his left foot creating yet another earthquake like movement.

Everyone except the Son's Briefs, and the two Satan's weren't affected.

Gohan ran out of the classroom unnoticed until…

"Son Gohan, where do you think your going?"

Gohan stopped abruptly hearing his mother.

"I have to follow Videl, she might be endanger and"

"Ok" Chichi smiled tilting her head while she gave Bulma a high five behind her, "Goku and Vegeta will keep the effect going until you lovers get back"

"Gohan catch" Goku threw him something.

Gohan blushed seeing what Goku threw him. He was looking baffled yet horrified and pale "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"A hormonal type?" Vegeta shrugged, "You're a saiyan, and you're a guy what's more to say?"

Goku shrugged, "We can't take the chance, and besides the percentage of teenage pregnancies are growing high these days!" Goku nodded.

The group blinked until Gohan transformed into his SSJ form.

"Oh Gohan, FYI they're _'checking' _certain things to crack down on things. I.e.; drugs,_ STD's_… stuff" Goku grinned and he and the group left.

"Oh, if you do anything to hurt Videl, I swear--" Tori grabbed Gohan by the collar.

Serenity pried her older brother off Gohan's neck, "If we want them to _-rolls eyes w/ a knowing gesture- ya know it's gonna hurt being her first time and all… be gentle or I'll kill ya"_

Mai grinned following the two Satan's, "Have _fun_ cuz, _use_ the _protection Son"_

Gohan blushed and shook his head, "I doubt I'll need this thing but whatever"

He took flight hurry to Videl's ki near Ogling street south of Orange Star High. 

**High School**

"Isn't it romantic" Chichi sighed deeply.

"What the heck do you mean by romantic? We're all gonna die" Erasa screamed dramatically. 

Chichi sighed deeply, "I wonder how many babies they'll have…"

"How do babies come into all this? I'll be lucky if I have my _'friend' in one piece" Sharpener screamed._

"May we please keep such disgusting thoughts to yourself?!" Angela yelled sitting underneath her desk.

"Well ex-ccuusseee _ME_ I didn't know we had royalty" Sharpener muttered.

"Damn straight boy" Vegeta smirked. 

"Excuse me" Erasa coughed "But we are in a crisis... So if you'd all just _SIT THE HECK DOWN!!" then she began to ramble on, "I'm too young to die, I haven't had my first pimple yet! Ugh I never dyed my hair green and orange yet!!"_

"And I'm way, _way_ too beautiful" Sharpener cried and the two hysterical blondes hugged and cried.

"Goku I think you can stop now before those two are mad" Chichi whispered.

"And ruin the fun?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Vegeta" Bulma grunted.

Gohan dashed back into the room just a minute before Videl. As soon as he was seated the earthquake ceased.

The students that had hair where muzzled and their faces where pale and frighten.

Well except for a selected few.

"Ah, I knew I'd live" Sharpener laughed.

Chichi and Bulma rolled their eyes "He's been idolizing that oaf too much"

"What oaf?" Videl asked.

Chichi and Bulma squeaked not noticing she was in front of them.

"Ah nothing" the two stuttered returning to their seats. 

Mr. Osakis adjusted his glasses again, "Uhm would one of the partners of each parents please come up and get your baby"

Whenever received their child he continued, "With special modifications exquisiteness is based up the parents… Mr. Son and Miss. Satan's child is an example of those two did marry and have their first baby girl"

Gohan flushed and Videl looked down at the child to forget the glances of their classmates.

Videl smiled even though it was an android the baby looked extremely beautiful. 

"Now then please try to corporate and place your differences aside… ahem, now each person must watch the baby carefully and feed and care for it like a normal child. The best score couple wins a secluded prize sponsored by Capsule corps"

Murmurs of what the prize would be erupted but Bulma merely smirked and leaned back in her chair. 

"Now then, this shall be due by the end of this month, include a short page to page and a half typed report evaluating. Bath the child please and those sorts for at least a passing for effort…"

_[Bell]_

"Remember take responsibility, the baby's built in moderator knows both of you" Mr. Osakis yelled over the conversations.

"Dude this is so gonna cut into my social life"

"Ugh, me too. There goes my cheerleading and shopping spree this month"

"So uhm…"

"I'll come over to your house on Saturday, you won't mind if I stay the night would you?"

"Of course he won't!" Chichi beamed, "It shall be fun! We can all be there, but of course Gohan's parents will be out of town and the house had added rooms so everyone can come! Right Gohan?"

Gohan blushed, "Uh sure…"

Videl looked at Gohan suspiciously before shrugging, 'Ok then, how about noon"

"Sure" Chichi smiled and waved to Videl.

"Ah, that was perfectly executed"

"My _'parents' shall be out of town?" Gohan asked._

"Oh don't be silly, you can stay in your room with Videl, and Goten shall stay at Bulma's" Chichi smiled.

Bulma blinked "May Vegeta and me stay over… since Goku and Vegeta are to be brothers?"

"If I was his brother…. I'd kill myself" Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh you" Bulma hit him playfully.

Chichi nodded "You can have the guest bedroom and Goku and I shall stay in ours"

"Yeah, drinking party!!" Goku chimed, "I'll get the champagne and maybe some vodka!" 

Chichi slapped her forehead, "Why me?"

"I do not know" Goku laughed.……………………

**Narrator: **

What is this plan of Goku's? Why does it involve Champagne? Shall Gohan survive Saturday with them… let alone a _MONTH_? Will Videl find out about the new students and Gohan's heritage? What about Saiyanman? Find out…….

**A/N:** Lovely chapter if I do say so myself, I have a great layout just for the week of Christmas toots

_%Kisses%_

**Videl Briefs **

_Completed: _平成__15__年__12__月__5__日____


	7. 7

**Kawaii!!**

**A/N:** Hugs and kisses. My new Christmas layout is finished. 

Also I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and big thanks to future and past reviewers

…Oh and to those who didn't feedback through reviewers.

**NOTE: For _Hoildays_DBZ style I'll have _TWO_ chapters just for Christmas!_**

Also for a _bonus a DBZ (of course Goh/Vid Romeo and Juliet _*Two world… one heart_*) I'm dead serious it's going to have many twist and leave you shocked (I promise that) don't worry it shall keep in perception of Shakespeare but I'll take out the 'ye' and 'thee' and 'thy' etc._

Please tell me in your review any predications for that story or suggestions for _Kawaii_….

Yes, it would be a horrid day on Saturday, nature and its' surroundings spoke it.

The clashes of thunder outside the school rumbled speaking 'retaliation' each time. 

"Then you take the square root of this---"

Gohan just zoned out which was mostly usually for Sharpener who leaned back in his chair trying to impress Videl.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "_*He'll never learn*_"

**{**_Swack**}**_

Snickers and giggles followed the slap for everyone knew it was noon in which Sharpener was usually slapped by Videl.

"Sharpener…" Mrs. Naomi handed him a pass for the nurse. Sharpener muttered and thanks and took the pass before leaving. 

"Honestly that boy will never learn, I've been here less than a week and his brain has to be smaller than a walnut" Chichi muttered.

"JA!" Goku nodded, "Even I'm not that dumb"

_Silence…_

He looked at Vegeta "Well I'm not… boy don't get twisted" Goku snapped his fingers. Vegeta was in the irresolute on whether to hit Goku to Namek or laugh. 

"He's been hanging around Angela's group a bit too long" Bulma whispered and flipped the page in her Calculus book completely bored.

"It's a sub and we're supposed to be idiots" Tori murmured.

"And who says you aren't one now?" Serenity teased her older brother.

"Its number two of the kids, now teen's unwritten code" Tori declared.

"Tori do us all a favor... shut up" Mai sighed.

"Fine ..meaine"

**After School**

"Videl got the ok from her dad during lunch" Chichi giggled, "Grandbabies... Oh I can picture them now Goku" she hugged Goku tightly.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but don't expect too much"

Goku blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't get your hopes up so high… Videl's only tolerating me around her that long just to get out of that class… I'll beat you a hundred zeni when this is over she'll treat me just a little above Sharpener"

"Ouch" Goku winced in sympathy. 

"Yeah _'ouch' well I'll see you guys home then" Gohan then turned and left._

"Golly… I guess we'll have to go to extreme plan 56" Goku nodded.

"That is…?" Chichi asked.

"I'll tell ya when I think of it" he chimed while Chichi fell over.

**Son's House**

"Perfect" Chichi smiled, "Come on Gohan"

Gohan opened his eyes before gawking then, screaming, "What the _HECK?!"_

"Don't you like it?" Goku asked.

"Oh sure, red low lit lights, roses on the bed, satin red sheets, soft music… chocolate… protection… oh sure" Gohan spoke sarcastically.

Then he saw something that he wished his mother hadn't put, "…Oh hell no… The music ok… the bed I guess, but this is where I draw the line!!!"

"Ok, so the lingerie was a bit much…" Chichi shrugged.

Gohan gave her a skeptical look.

She sighed, "Ok, ok and the thong too"

"Party popper, this lingerie is the best quality and you being with a girl like Videl… now they'll definitely get action! Totally 200 % guaranteed you can quote me on that…." Goku said completely confident then blinked, "Aren't you going to quote me?"

"Dad… no" Gohan sighed, "_Look_ at _my room dad!! I'm not that type of guy! Videl will think I'm Sharpener or some other guy in disguise here to __seduce her!!"_

"Ok, the shy and mysteriously naïve thing works for you? Ok, it's ok. I mean girls dig that" Goku blinked, "I-I think"

"I really don't care about that, I'm not into girls" Gohan sighed deeply.

Goku paled quickly as did Chichi.

"You're g-gaga" Goku couldn't make out the words before fainting.

He popped back up, "Expected Chichi huh?" then he paled looking at Gohan, "He's gag-gag"

"I'm not" Gohan snapped, "I'm just not ready for a relationship with a girl right now ok?"

"Oh Kami…" Goku started to cry, "He's going to be the legendary… _saiyan virgin"_

Gohan and his mother fell over.

Chichi sighed deeply and picked her husband up, "Goku you've been watching too much Jerry Springer or running into Vegeta and Roshi too often"

"Oh sure blame my baby" he hugged the television, "it's been there when I needed the best restaurants in town when you where sick…" he began to coo the TV, "Isn't that right?"

"Gohan?" Chichi asked.

Gohan blinked, "Uh yeah?"

Chichi turned from her husband to Gohan"1, get this TV outta here, 2, call Mrs. Briefs to inform Goten will be over in ten minutes and 3, the lingerie and thong stays"

Gohan paled, "Mom I beg you! Are you trying to kill me? Or bury me alive?"

"Me nau know" Goku laughed.

"I'm going to get dinner ready" Chichi left.

"And I'm going to post myself on the adoption center" Gohan grumbled.

Goku blinked, "Again, again"

The Teletubbies pranced around upon the television.

"Man I'm laying off that chocolate" Goku threw the bar over his shoulder.

_Goku…._

Goku gawked at the chocolate which glowed with a stage light surrounding the hover bar.

_Eat me… eat me… all the chocolate-de … the sugary goodness… you know you want me…._

"I give" Goku dived for the bar which denigrated before his eyes, "Gone… gone forever…. How cruel this world is…"

"Yeah, yeah" Gohan murmured and took the TV out.

"Not her too! Linda!" Goku cried.

"_*He named it? Yep it's the frying pan for him*" Gohan thought._

**_{_**_CRACK**}**_

Goku rubbed his head and turned around to find Chichi with her frying pan, "Uh hi"

Chichi chuckled darkly, "So Goku san... Who is this _'Linda'?"_

**{**_Thunder clasps**}**_

The next thing Gohan knew when he returned he saw his father hanging from the chandelier and Chichi swinging the frying pan viciously at him.

Gohan sighed and went to adjust his room from the seducing type to a more casual.

**The Mansion**

"Videl if your father ever found out" Cahokia warned.

"I know. He'll send me to boarding school! You've been telling me that _all day" Videl said packing her suitcase._

"Just remembering… oh don't do anything you know you may or may not regret" she reminded her.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Come _on_ Cahokia! This is _Gohan we're talking about _not_ Sharpener"_

"Right" she nodded, "But he is _still_ a _guy and he __maybe attracted to _you_… __you know __some guys can and are like that. But when they get the chance __wham _you're pregnant_"_

"That won't happen to me! Never" Videl then kissed the maid on the check and waved bye.

Cahokia sighed, "Never say _'never' Videl…" _

**Son's House**

**{**_Ding-dong**}**_

Gohan opened the door glad that he got his mother into the idea of dressing causal instead of suits. He loved his mother dearly but when it came to impression she went a tad... overboard. Now that was an understatement. 

Videl wore some white shorts and a blue shirt carrying her capsules in her pocket. 

"Gohan…" Videl called.

"Videl! Oh do you do?!" Chichi beamed pulling her in.

Gohan closed the door baffled at his mother's over enthusiasm. 

"Let me show you the bedroom" Bulma insisted and she, Videl, Chichi and Gohan followed.

Videl was shocked for she knew from Magazines and Erasa that a boy's room wasn't usually this neat. Erasa had that from experience with a brother of her own.

Chichi and Bulma though where disappointed that Gohan got rid of all those sexual containments.

When Videl went to pack Chichi and Bulma pulled Gohan into the hallway.

"What did you do? You ruined everything" Bulma whispered.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave them in there" Gohan whispered back.

"Leave what?" Goten asked.

"Also that…_GOTEN?" Gohan covered his mouth and Goten's before hissing a reply, "What are you doing here?"_

"Mmuuhhh!" Goten struggled to speak, "Thanks… Mrs. Briefs got sick so you're stuck with me! Trunks getting our supply of candy"

Gohan groaned completely frustrated.

Chichi handed him the protection but Gohan denied it.

Chichi turned back to Gohan, "Fine don't use it… we'll see who gets pregnant before this school year's over"

"Who's pregnant?" Goku asked.

"Goku why is there chocolate on your face"

Goku blinked and licked the sweet mixture off, "What?"

"Never mind" Chichi dragged him into the bathroom, 'Time for a bath mister"

"A-a… the horror!!" Goku screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Never knew chocolate could do that to 'ya" Goten bit it into the chocolate.

Gohan took the bar from Goten to examine it carefully.

 "No wonder. This is the one Bulma made for the full moon cycle!" Gohan read the back of the bar and turned red before Bulma snatched it.

"Whoops" Bulma giggled.

"Gohan?" Videl tapped her left foot impatiently and held Pan, "What's going on?"

"Uhm… nothing" 

"Sure" Videl simply rolled her eyes before retuning to the bedroom.

"You had a baby and I never knew about this? Who are _you_?" Goku asked.

"Get in here" Chichi yelled.

**8:00 PM******

"How much are you offering?" one shadow asked.

The taller shadow snapped its' fingers and a tallest appeared showing a bag of toys and candy.

"it's deal" the tallest of the two short shadows nodded.

"But we close at 9:00 PM that's our bed time"

**{**_KONG**} **_

"24/7 and unlimited access to kakorat's hidden stash"

"Deal" the third oldest of the shadows nodded.

"Glad to do business with ya"

"Operation Jealousy!" 

Darkness is clouded around the household… what is this master plan… and who is it?  How wills this help get Gohan and Videl together…? Will this backfire? Will someone get a hot frying pan in their noggin? Find out….

**Next time:**

_-Her tears… Why are you leaving me…?-_

Will Videl admit her for Gohan before… it's too late?

Who's this woman who claims to be Gohan's true love?

Why is Gohan acting so strangely…. Is Videl getting jealous or envious?

**A/N:** _Kawaii_ and _Shooting and falling_ manga version is coming soon!!!

Oh don't get offended because Goku was  ...erm wild but that's how I want him to be in this part. Don't think I hate Goku because I truly can't hate any DBZ person if I tried… I'm an obsessed Goh/Vid fan ^^! 

**Completed: ****12-6-03******


	8. 8

Kawaii

A/N:

I'm as sick as a dog literally and I'm in a bad mood when I am. But alas I can't disappoint you all and delay this chapter. So here we go with another lovely chapter, toots. Over the winter break I shall be rampaging though Stolen Kisses and moving the site though __ will still be active to access the site's new location. Ah, and lastly big hugs to reviewers and feed backers. Please don't be offended by the material below and reminder this IS a Goh/Vid thanks.

_PART I_

Chichi yawned and got up from her snuggling hug from Goku.  The two walked into the kitchen with Vegeta and Bulma who joined moments later. Vegeta smirked and looked at the clock on the left wall, "4…3…2…1…"

"_AAHHHHHHHHAAA_!!!"

"Touchdown!" Goku chimed. 

They heard a thud followed by stutters of explanations and yells.

When the four appeared at the door Bulma smiled, "I think that went very well, don't you?"

Gohan dashed from the dresser to the window, "Seriously I don't know. I didn't do it!"

"Liar! Do you think I'm blind?" Videl glared daggers and started to storm over towards him.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" Gohan asked.

"Pas the popcorn" Goku asked and Bulma handed him the jumbo bag.

"Kakorat stop pigging off" Vegeta grunted. 

"Well sor-ry" Goku rolled his eyes and handed Vegeta the bag of with one carnal left, "Better luck next time vegetables" 

Videl gripped her pillow, "You're a pervert in disguise!"

"I-I didn't do anything! Mo- erm Chichi help! Tell her I'm innocent"

"I only met you a few days ago how should I know? Ask your brothers"

Gohan glared at Goku "Well?" then at Vegeta, "_WELL_?!"

"Well what? Don't look at me! I just got back from penitentiary room!" Vegeta snorted. 

That room was the room that made even the strongest cry in fear.

Gohan hadn't been there yet and he'd liked it that way. 

But the rage soaring in Videl's now cold eyes seemed to put such a room to utter shame. 

"What happened?" Trunks yawned knowing fully well what happened. Before he came he ruffled his hair and made wrinkles in his PJ's to show the effect of some sleeping, "Golly, girl problems Gohan?"

"_You_! It was your doing" Gohan glared slightly at Trunks knowing he was in on this.

"Oh no, I'm just a kid… what can an eight year old do?" Trunks asked.

Videl nodded, "yes Gohan"

"You stay out of this" Gohan snapped but wished he bit his tongue except it was far too late. The room was still, a tensed silence passed…

A bird just finished feeding its' young before they shook feeling the trembles of the Son house. The house shook wildly with Videl's rage, "_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

Goku bit his tongue, "Uh I think this-this plan may have erm backfired a tad much"

"A_ tad_? That's an understatement Kakorat" Vegeta grunted.

Chichi and Bulma pushed Goku forward to hold Videl back but he decided to go over by Gohan. "I agree, bad, bad Gohan"

"What are _you talking about?" Gohan hissed._

"Taking advantage of a helpless--"

"_HELPLESS_?!" Videl screamed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's a cruse I swear… now Kakorat did it"

"I think I better call me dad to call Duos to reserve three coffins" Bulma sighed. 

"Who is this _'Duos'_?"? Vegeta snapped.   
"And ex" Bulma shrugged.

Vegeta's left eyebrow twitched with irritation before Bulma laughed.

"You're so easy to fool Veggie" Bulma then playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Chill out dude"

Vegeta grunted, "Easy to fool my ass" Vegeta gave his reflection a question look, "Right?" then smirked, "Right"

"Oh, and talking to yourself is the first sign of inanity" Goku informed. 

"I am not! And my name is Vegeta!" Vegeta snapped. 

"Denial is the second sign of insanity Veggie" Goku grinned, "Tsk, tsk"

"Why you" Vegeta snarled.

"_EX-CUSE ME_!" Gohan yelled.

"Eww, did someone take a poo?" Goten entered eating his box of Honey Saiyan O'.

Gohan didn't reply but continued, "How is the conflict about whether Vegeta should be called veggie an importance when I might be dead soon"

Goku shrugged and Bulma nodded while Chichi plotted a new baby album into a pile.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy… a girl… _NO_ twins" she squealed only to make Gohan sweat drop. 

Videl glared daggers at Gohan but was interrupted by Chichi, "Videl, it's Erasa on the phone"

Videl glared once more at Gohan before muttering "You lucked out Son" and took the phone.

"Oh, my GOSH Videl!" Erasa screamed.

Videl winced before answering, "What now? Is it a nail? Hair thing or"

"No, it's worst then that… though I never thought it would be… well then again"

"Erasa!"

Erasa stood in front of the bedroom door weeping.

"How did she" Goku asked looking at the locked door, "N-never mind" 

Videl blinked while Erasa hugged her and cried, "Your dad found out…"

"I thought you got permission from that oaf" Vegeta grumbled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" the two teens yelled.

"Videl's dad is way crazy or sus papa es muy loco!! I'm lucky I didn't get grounded! You won't believe the horror he planned for you Videl! It's horrible, it's grubby it's…._BOARDING__SCHOOL!"_

"Boarding what?" 

 "Yeah, it's an all girl's school! It teaches the girls about makeup, manners and all that stuff! I mean makeup and stuff cool, but the uniforms… oh I love the mini skirts… but the worst part is… _NO GUYS_!!" Erasa turned pale by her won words, "I need air"

Videl blinked, "why-why would he care if I came over? It's not like he knew I every existed" Videl bit her bottom lip slightly frustrated. Her father practically wished he and his wife stopped at two kids.  

"It's going to go run from the rest of senior year 'till you get out of collage! You never get to see the outside world until the last day! You don't see your family or nothing! It's really hardcore studying! I'd die… what AM I talking about! My brother ratted me out that's why… but at least we'll go through this together"

Videl felt numb for she never did like boarding schools. She always got bad vibes from them especially when she went to one for her junior year. It was utter heck, though she despised most of the opposite sex she couldn't bare not being around Gohan. Why? Well it was no ones business but hers. But deep down she yearned to be held like Erasa in the arms of her monthly boyfriends. And while she was gone what hussy would snag him? Erasa wasn't there to give her the day-by-day fresh gossip like junior year. Oh that father of hers, he never understood anything. 

"Man oh man… well we'll have to get you a man before this" Erasa nodded.

Videl turned around to her friend, "_A WHAT_?!"

"A man, a boyfriend same thing" Erasa explained. 

Videl rolled her eyes, "I know that, I'm not interested"

"Is she gay too?" Goku blinked.

Videl glared, "I'm straight thank you very much"

"You're  welcome" Goku beamed.

"I mean ok, you can be single and die an old bat" Erasa started.

Videl glared, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing erm. Well, at least have some fun before your golden years"

"Erasa, we're _SEVENTEEN/EIGHTEEN_ years old" Videl shook Erasa.

"Well I'm almost nineteen, you're the seventeen remember?" Erasa pointed out.

"So what?" Videl challenged, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"What? There are only certain things only men can accomplish in giving a girl" Erasa scolded playfully.

Videl and Gohan blushed and Goten blinked.

Erasa pulled out of her purse a notepad, "Here's a list of eligible men that are so fine," she flipped some more pages over, "And here are guys I didn't _'have' yet! None of them are jerks or erm geek-freaks"_

Videl cleared her throat slightly and looked at the short list, "well you've sure been around"

"Tell me something I don't know" Erasa giggled.

"That this won't work" Videl replied.

Erasa giggled with a smirk, "But of course Videl you do want a man"

"No"

"I thought so—_WHAT_?! Are you crazy" she grabbed Gohan, "He's perfect, maybe shy… but he's smart, handsome, wonderful and behaves… well in public as we can see! And he's on the number on list for the cutest guy in school and plus he's on my number one list for you as well!" Erasa smiled.

"Thanks but not thanks. We're partners for class, not husband and wife! For Kami sakes we'd be star crossed lovers" Videl yelled.

"I knew you two spelt together" Erasa chimed, "it's settled"

"What's settled?" Gohan blinked. 

Then he and Videl gaped, "Who spelt with WHOM?!"

"Don't deny the passion that runs through your veins Gohan" Erasa emphasized poking his chest.

"Pa-passion?" Gohan stuttered.

Erasa nodded "You know if you had the chance, maybe some rope and privacy in the middle of nowhere you'd take her! Am I right or am I right?"

"I'd bet you a million zeni he's never gonna get laid, no double it that neither of them will, especially with each other" Vegeta smirked, "Believe me this is a one way insured gamble" 

"How are you so sure?" Bulma asked.

"E-hum" Vegeta took out a book and a business card, "My card woman" he then held up the book.

Goku blinked, "Duh_….' Vegeta's laws of mating… guide and step by step with full color images of the full action… please be advised if your stupid or naïve like Kakorat avoid this book. Reason? Because I said so and you'd probably screw up and hurt the woman' Pfft, as id I care!--Vegeta Briefs…all hail the prince"!_" Goku then pouted, "_HHHEEEEYYY_!"

"I rest my case" Vegeta sipped on the juice he brought with him.

"Point being girl, you'll die a virgin without my help" Erasa added.

"If I didn't want to be one when I die then I'll do it with whom I choose! I'm not some whore nor am I some cheap prostitute" Videl yelled.

"She's a prostitute" Goku nudged Gohan, "eh? Lucky you Gohan"

Gohan flushed, 'Dad weren't you even listening?"

"I'm NOT! Are you deaf?" Videl yelled at Goku.  
"Nope" Goku grinned.

"Do you have corn in your ears mister?" Videl yelled.

"I thought the saying was cotton but I do have corn" Goku pulled the corn from his belt, "Nice and clean"

Videl gritted her teeth for this Goku character drove her up the wall unlike Gohan. His naive ness was different from Gohan's. Goku's a likeable person true, but she couldn't live with him. Gohan, maybe but she'd have to know him more than what she suspected and dug up about him.

Videl began to become exasperated by her own emotions overwhelming and confusing her. 

Videl glared at them all before taking her bag, "Gohan you take Pan for tonight I'll be over tomorrow to get her"

"But-but your not staying?" Chichi stuttered, "But-but"

"Tomorrow's school" Videl winced at her lame excuse, "And erm, I have to go pick up some stuff… girl stuff"

"I'll come" Erasa insisted.

"No thanks Erasa. It's sort of private"

Erasa smiled. "Believe me private is my middle name… well Clarity is but"

_{Ding-Dong}_

"Wonder who that could be?" Goku blinked and was nudged roughly by Chichi, "Ouch! Don't need to get all physical! It's not even the full moon ceremony yet or night time. Rush, rush"

"Just answer the stupid door Goku"

Goku gasped, "Oye, I never heard such language before, task, tsk you naughty lady you"

Gohan gaped at the door as did the others.

The girl before Goku blushed before hugging Gohan, "Hey there Gohan"

Videl's ki increased a few notches until it raised dramatically catching Vegeta's attention.

Videl pretended not to notice, "Well then, I better get going" she looked at Erasa who was taking in everyone's expressions, "Erasa?"  
Erasa blinked, "Me? Yes?"

"Come on already"

"I thought it was private--" she was grabbed around the throat and dragged out.

"Good-bye then" Videl barely said before she and Erasa hurried to her jet-copter. 

Gohan felt a chuck of heat and love ripped from his heart and being when Videl left.

"Did it work?" Lime asked.  
"Did what…._ HEY_! You all where in this all along weren't you? The note in my locker, the letter that was accidentally dropped on Videl's side of the bed" Gohan accused. 

Goku looked around and shrugged, "Could be"

Gohan grunted, "Great, just great! Videl must hate me triple times then before! That's a lot guys. First I try making friends with her and then you guys come and screw everything up with such a stupid plan! Now I'm frustrated and confused"

"Gosh" Goten titled his head, "Do guys get PMS?"

"I don't have--- _WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME_?!"

"Even how much I love sibling queries why are you mad at your brother? You didn't get a chance to get laid with that the woman even once brat?" Vegeta smirked, "Scared? Are you afraid you might 'hurt' her, or are you not man correction 'saiyan' enough?"

Gohan gritted his teeth, "Vegeta watch what you say before I turn you into a burned salad"

"Mock my name will you rice?" Vegeta challenged.  
"Ok, ok! Where's my 200 zeni so I can get out of here alive" Lime interrupted. 

"But the deal was until they hooked up and got a kid on the way" Chichi reminded her.

"Screw that! I have a man, and I'm engaged too! If he ever found out I'd lose my true love! No matter how much Gohan is a great guy he's not for me" she turned to Gohan, "You lose that girl and I'll clump you over the head buster"

_{Honk}_

"There's Kayo now" she smiled, "Anyways that's my ride gotta jet"

She waved bye to the Son's and Briefs before dashing down the grass to the red car.

"Well that plan went down the drain" Bulma muttered.

"Not yet lass! I have yet begun to fight!" Chichi declared, "I have a plan!"

"Oye, a plan" Goku groaned.

Chichi glared at him and Vegeta ushered Gohan and the chibis' out before slamming the door. 

"Here's the dilly" Chichi whispered…..

_Oh no! What horrors erm plans does Chichi have cooking up in that grandbaby obsessed head of hers? Will Gohan regret not going after Videl? What is this private girl business Videl was talking about? Will Lime's appearance cause something more precious to someone? Or will it lead to a door for new beginnings? _

**_FIND OUT_** on the next peculiar yet unimaginable Kawaii!!!

**A/N:** Hopefully I did my Spanish well for Erasa, if I didn't sorry about that. Yep, I'm still sick but I'm awaiting Christmas and the three parts, that's right _THREE_ part Christmas Chapter for _Hoilday_DBZ_ style. Hugs, kisses and more hugs. 

Completed:平成15年12月11日


	9. 9

Kawaii_!!_

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while.

But this is a very great chapter. 

Review and thanks!! OK, this gets emotional. (Second part mostly)

**Part I:**

Erasa giggled running down the C hallway and ran into Gohan and Sharpener.

"_OOOOUUUCHHH_!" Erasa yelled.

After recovering she beamed before the two males, "You're coming right?"

"To?" they asked.

"Videl's not so surprise party, in two weeks? Remember? Every year we gave her a not to surprise party? It all started in kindergarten?"

"Yeah and I gave her that worm, boy memories." Sharpener replied.

Erasa rolled her eyes and turned to Gohan, "You ARE coming too lover boy, right?"

Gohan blinked, "I-I guess I mean."

"Good!!Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, you, me, Sharpie, Serenity, Mai, Tori and Andrew!" Erasa chimed. 

Gohan looked at Erasa, "Whose Andrew?"

Erasa shrugged, "Well, Videl's EX boyfriend duh! He moved back from South City last weekend."

A cold finger traveled upon Gohan's heart, "Uhm…"

"What? Getting jealous?" Sharpener teased.

"I'm not. I don't get jealous." Gohan hissed.

"Ok, ok! Chill out dude!" Sharpener laughed.

Gohan stormed away and headed towards B hallway.

"Man, what got up in his butt and died?" Sharpener blinked.

Erasa grunted and jabbed his stomach with her elbow, "Shut it!"

Sharpener rubbed his stomach, "Dude that' smarts!"

Erasa grunted and headed to her class with her hands folded and a pouting expression.

**Ecology **

Mai tapped her pencil impatiently looking at the clock. She could hear low murmurs of the annual countdown.

"…5…4…3...2...1…"

_BRING!!!!_

Mai thanked Kami over and over and jumped over the seats then a few screeching cheerleaders and got to the door.

"Mai. A-hem." Mr. Anomie cleared his throat.

Mai paled and took the detention paper with a grunt, "Thanks." 

Chichi grabbed Mai before she was clearly out of the classroom, "Finally. Kami sakes girl! Oh?" Chichi eyed the paper and tore it up getting a shriek from Mai.

"What are you insane Auntie? I don't want another suspension! If I want to get into Quip College I need to keep my slate clean now." 

Chichi waved it off, "Oh, never mind! I'll send a note from yours truly; he'll let you off the hook."

Mai sighed, "All right. Where's the meeting this time?"

"It's a luncheon actually." Chichi chimed and the two walked down the hallway.

"Oh goodie." Mai chimed sarcastically.

"Uh… 'Oh goodie'?" Chichi raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't ask." Mai muttered and unlocked her locker.

"Sure." Chichi shrugged and leaned against the lockers, "Now can we move on?" 

Mai shook her head, "Hold upon still have to meet Kyle! He said it's very, very important."

Chichi sighed deeply, "You've been together for what? Three years?"

Mai giggled, "Sure have. I'll be back before you notice I'm gone."

"Sure I will." Chichi smile, "oh and be safe!"

"I'll take it as the UN-I want-grandbabies-before-I'm 50 thing." Then Mai left laughing. 

**Roof Top**

Mai looked at the brown haired man before her in utter disbelief.

Mai laughed, she just plainly laughed and said "…You're joking right?" 

Kyle shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mai. This isn't working out, I'm sorry for wasting our time."

"Didn't it mean anything to you?" she yelled hysterically.

Kyle shrugged, "Maybe."

"You sick…" Mai sighed, "Whatever." She grinned, "I have my secrets and in some sense I wanted to break this off since 2 years ago."

"When you went out with Dan? Or was it Robert? Thought I didn't know?" Kyle smirked.

Mai gripped him by his collar showing eccentric strength, "You had Michele all over you and kissed her. You even admitted you slept with the bitch! I thank Kami I wasn't a ditz and said 'no' when you asked me to marry you. To think you got Michele pregnant and YOU won't be man enough! Men like you make me sick!" she threw him onto the floor, "Get out of here! I have power to have you expelled."

Kyle laughed, "Sure baby. Sure."

Without knowing it Mai held him right above the streets. Kyle's eyes grew wide as he saw cars going by below them, "You wouldn't."

Mai gave him a sinister smirk and a glare to match, "Oh try me baby. Oh try me."

Kyle began to let out a high pitched scream and began to pant heavily, "Please, please! …To young to die, to hot to die oh please!"

Mai sighed and threw him into the door, "You're not worth it to have a record on." She glared at her now ex, "Be forewarned bastard, I know where you live."

Kyle gulped and began to suck on his finger, "I've so sworn off women for this day! Dude strong babes scare the shit out of me."

**Courtyard**

Chichi looked through the black binoculars and blinked twice, "Targets in sight!" she saw Gohan heading towards Erasa and the depressed Sharpener.

Chichi giggled, "Oh yeah!" when she looked again she didn't see Gohan or Videl who she had saw at the snack line. 

[Poke]

Chichi looked up to meet Videl's death glare and Gohan who looked angry as well.

"Mo—Chichi please!!" Gohan yelled, "I don't need help finding a 'mate'!"

"Yes you do!" Chichi grunted.

"No I don't!" Gohan snapped back.

"Now the kid gets a backbone!" Vegeta grunted.

Gohan saw there was a dark cloud forming between his mother and Videl, "Uhm can I say something?"

"NO!" the two snapped back and turned to glare at the other.

"Oh sure, me and Gohan were in my copter and really had a great time." Videl said sarcastically.

"They did?" Sharpener blinked, "Go figure."

"You did?" Chichi looked too content to be real.

Videl sweat dropped, "No, of course not! Come on be serious!"

"Yeah, she has a guy." Erasa sighed and her disappointment was evident. 

Videl grunted, "I do have a boyfriend, well sort of.  So you can stop all this stupid matchmaking crap!"

Mai came running up the stairs of the high school roof and shook her head, "I knew this would happen, Chichi."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked sitting up and dusted her hand from her lunch crumbles. 

"This whole matchmaking thing! Someone will get hurt, mostly the innocent and noninvolved ones."

"Mai, you were always so hyper about this stuff like me… what's wrong." Chichi then felt a ting in her heart and stared at Mai, "Mai, let's talk." The two stood on the opposite of the roof, "NO PRYING!" Everyone cringed at her loud voice but knew she was mainly talking to the saiyans.

Moments after they spoke Mia and Chichi came back with solemn expressions.

Mai turned to Videl and Gohan, "Do you guys mind if we get something to eat?" she smiled at them, "Please, I'm totally starved."

Videl and Gohan began to stuttered and hesitate, "Uuuhhh sure. Yeah."

"Great!" Mai exclaimed, "Come on before there's nothing good left."

"Now." Chichi turned when she knew Gohan and Videl were out of earshot, "Back to the operation!"

**Hallway**

"Uhm…. I think its meatloaf surprise today." Videl made a sour face, "I'll pass."

Mai laughed, "Me too. I'm so hungry I feel I could eat a, no two whales!!"

Videl raised an eyebrow but giggle all the same and nodded with agreement.

"Wait, I forgot something." Gohan said and dashed towards the next hall to his locker.

The two girls stood by the door of the cafeteria to await him. 

Gohan looked down the piles of books:

Calculus 5... 

Language…

French….

Latin…

Drama…

Biology 4

World History 3…

Then he saw besides his vast amount of books what he needed. 

"Ah!" he found it "Can't go to lunch without it." He placed the capsules holder into his pocket.

"Hey there." A male voice called.

Gohan turned to see a somewhat tall brown haired and bulky jock before him.

The man did look awfully familiar, but then again he did have a mustache. He didn't know many guys with mustaches. 

"Uh hi." Gohan replied.

The man took a step forward, "So, sources tell me you're interested in the Videl Satan, correct?"

"Uh, where-where did you hear that from?" Gohan blushed.

"Details, details." He waved it away, "Now Gohan, leave it to me and I'll have that girl lassoed to you like… well I'll come up with an Ahh…line dude?"

"An analogy" Gohan supplied.

"Right on, dude. Now all you have to do is follow me and my lead, you dig?"

Gohan raised his eyebrow, "Uh sure… *Weird guy, how did he know my name anyhow?* Say I don't even know your name."

He laughed, "Later my man, It's time to catch a babe." 

When they reached the cafeteria Gohan saw Videl sitting at the table and stirring her soda with her straw. She stopped for a moment then took a deep sigh and began again.

Gohan looked at her where the two of them entered the rather crowded cafeteria, "*She looks so bored*"

He saw Mai was flirting slightly with a boy from her eulogy class and Erasa and Sharpener were 'mingling' with two other students.

"Now." The man tugged his black jacket, "Let me show you how it's done."

He came staggering towards Videl laughing vigorously all the way, "Videl, Videl."

He caught her attention, but it was from annoyance then anything else, "What?" 

"Man, that Gohan is such a great joker." He chuckled and leaned against the table.

Videl looked up slightly at Gohan suspiciously and spoke dryly, "Really now?" 

"Yeah and hey listen…" he leaned in and whispered something into her ears.

Videl hid her amusement by covering her mouth.

Gohan felt the heat rising into his face and began to fumble with his notebook and French book. 

The man laughed and went back to Gohan then patted his shoulder, "See man? I'm going over to the babe's house today for some studying."

"The guy doesn't look like he ever studied anything but porno* Bu-but what about…" Gohan stuttered.

"Patience my friend… I am your friend right?" he asked then he walked out of the cafeteria room whistling. 

Gohan nodded then again he doubted the man quickly.

He had to do something quick.

But when he looked for Videl she was gone with Mai and the two blondes.

Something had to be done before this got out of hand.

He could be losing the love of his life to some bulky dude he never knew. 

**Satan****Mansion******

Videl moved two strays of hair from her eyes, "*Damn it, I should never have agreed to help this jackass…*" Videl glared at the jock, "You swine! My room is a mess with all your food crap and your smelly gym socks! Get out of my house! I know what type of guy you are!"

He quickly straightens "Wait, wait! One more chance please! I'll concentrate, I swear!!" 

Videl glared at the pitiful excuse of a jock down, "Hump."

He moved closer to her, "Say what does this long triangular equation me?" 

Videl moved to turn and quickly dodged his lips, "VIDEL!!" Gohan shouted.

Videl shrieked and turned to see Gohan hovering by her window.

Hovering? The boy was hovering by her window?!

The bulky jock held her down onto the carpet and savagely tried to kiss her.

His attempted only fueled not only Videl's rage but Gohan's as well.

"All right that's it..." Videl gritted her teeth and angled herself to kick him exactly where she always did to fresh guys. 

With his power raised Gohan smashed the windows of Videl's balcony and stood before the two.

Videl's eyes grew wide with trepidation and astonishment, "Oh... my…" 

Gohan gripped the jock, "If you EVER come near her again you won't be using anything to pleasure yourself or others." He meant that clearly towards female others.

Videl stood up, "I remember you. You're the guy that use to date Mai but cheated behind her back with half the girls in our school."

"Hey it was honest sexual desire right? What type of guy what's to be nailed down to one babe with these deadly looks?"

"You're a boastful bastard." Videl scoffed, "You know I can have you arrested? Some of your 'pals' confessed to something's they witness you committed." 

"Those damn wrenches!" He muttered underneath his breath, "Hey, it was fair game right?" he looked at Gohan, "How about if I go first and you can have her next?"

Gohan opened the shattered balcony doors and held him above the ground, "Now you have three seconds to repent before you fall…"

"What?"

"2…3… goodbye." Gohan dropped the man and he went hurtling towards the ground only to land into a bush filled with thorny roses. They could hear his high-pitched yelp and him scampering to escape the hound dogs and guards below. 

Videl looked at Gohan, "You know I can take care of myself."

Gohan looked back at her and shrugged, "I know…"

"Then why?" Videl whispered.

Gohan turned to face the beauty beside him, "I always wanted to be your prince."

Videl raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Maybe you already are." 

This silence was filled with tension but with a sense of want and unsure ness. 

Gohan placed his hands against Videl's milky white skin and leaned forward.

Their kiss was long and utterly blissful, first slowly then it began to build up as the two demanded more.

Videl broke the kiss and looked up at Gohan before their lips reunited. 

Their first true kiss… 

**Next Day**

Gohan closed his locker and found Videl leaning against her just one down from his.

She walked up to him and smiled, "I found out what you wee trying to do yesterday."

Gohan titled his head in a cute fashion completely confused, "Huh?" 

Videl scoffed but kept her smile, "Don't play dumb Son. Kyle told me you liked me a lot… I'm sorry he caused so many problems Gohan."

Gohan shrugged, "Don't apologize. I should have remembered the jerk but he didn't shave and then he dyed his hair and all." 

"No matter." Videl giggled and leaned against his chest, "Now what about us…?"

"What about you?" their matchmakers asked in unison.

Videl and Gohan gaped at the group who kept throwing them questions.

"Are you two lovers yet?"

"Did you use condoms or go natural? Though I personally prefer choice two!" 

"How many grandbabies should I except? Red? Blue or pink booties?" 

"Are you pregnant?"

"The brat did it? Kami this is a miracle!"

"Now can we eat?"

And so ends a day were the always discovered love of this couple is exposed.

This kindled desire and love… will it be destroyed by a jealous foe or foes?

On the next **KAWAII!!!**

**A/N**: I really loved this chapter… well at least the last few scenes… whatever. Anyways I am sorry for the delay. My site is on hiatus and I have two other new sites to prepare for a grand opening… stay tuned. 

**Completed on: ****à**** **平成****16****年****1****月****16****日****à****** 1/16/2004  ****à****    7:41 PM******


	10. 10

Kawaii

A/N: I don't own DBZ! Sorry for the really late update.

Oh longer chapter too, I didn't know where to end… yeah and this isn't the emotional one… this ran longer than I thought to I'll make it Part III.

You can email me at ssjvidel@kawaiiangels.cjb.net ^^. 

Enjoy…

**Part II:**

** Son's House**

Gohan sat on the couch in the living room talking to Videl on the phone.

Mai smiled leaning against the kitchen door, "*Cupid made a perfect direct arrow.*"

 "Yeah, your eyes as bluer than any ocean, no lie… your creamy white skin upon mines… the sun rays dimly upon us…" Gohan said, "Yeah and... MOM?!"

Mai fell over sweat dropping.

"Mom, what are you…? No, Videl don't hang up…uh." Gohan heard Videl's phone click off, "No, that's all I did, mom. Yes, I only kissed her." He saw Mai trying to eavesdrop and moved over a bit making her pout, "No…Hey, stop making fun of me! No, I'm not being perverted or horny! What do you mean 'not yet'?! Uhm bye mom." Gohan quickly paced the phone on the hook and let out an exasperate sigh.

"Soooo," Mai chimed.

"Don't say ANYTHING." Gohan warned and shook his finger at her. 

Mai gave him a small grin and her eyes said 'what?'

His look said 'You know what'.

When Gohan left Mai sat upon the couch and yawned, "I'm exhausted. Flirting and studying can make you so wary." 

She saw Gohan coming back with a cup of coco and looked slightly shaken up by his mother's interruption.

Mai grinned sitting up and said, "So lover boy did mommy scare you? You ok?"

Gohan blinked then spoke through gritted teeth, "Peachy keen." 

Mai sighed, "Boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan sat down by his sixteen year old cousin.

Mai shrugged, "You boys can be SOOOO naïve it's scary sometimes. I remember just yesterday you AND Videl going up to YOUR room."

Gohan scratched his head and hide the slight hint of a blush "So? Mom said I could have friends over."

"Friends?" Mai threw her head back laughing hysterically.

When she clamed down she spoke, "You both know your more than 'just friends', bucko." Mai poked his chest with every word. 

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" his blush could no longer hid with Mai's solemn eyes glaring at him.

"You two had no books with you. You're going to study without books? Hum awfully suspicious no?" she took a napkin from her jeans pocket, "You two were probably making out." She raised her eyes up to his, "Am I correct?" 

Gohan didn't speak but began to fumble with his hands, stutter and blush wildly. 

"I knew it!" Mai chimed and clasped her together gleefully. 

She took the pictures from the napkin and showed them to Gohan.

Gohan gasped and tried to grasp them but Mai took them back. 

Two of the five showed Videl and himself in a somewhat intimate position.

No, they didn't have sex but it looked like that, well sort of.

The last thing he wanted to do was give his mother and 'her crew' any ideas.

** Elsewhere**

A man stood before the Hurcule statue of the park and shook the woman's hand.

"Think you're up to it?" he asked.

The woman giggled, "I am more than up to it… they'll pay for the humiliation they caused me." 

** Next Day **

_Tick…._

_Dock…_

_Tick…_

"Gohan!!" Chichi yelled, "Goku!!! Goten!!!"

The three saiyans appeared before her, "Yes?"

"0.5 seconds… impressive." She looked at her watch, "Ok, everything ready?"

"For?" Goku and Gohan asked.

"Felid trip!" Goten chimed jumping into the air.

"You know the thing Sharpener suggested to your teacher and your class into coming around here for a class trip here?" Chichi explained.

Gohan paled and Goku pouted then said, "I don't wanna."

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Oh you two should be ashamed. Gohan for crying out loud, with all these battles I kept thinking you'd die a virgin! I mean Videl's perfect. Though, I don't recommend pure lust or a one night stand."

Gohan fell over, "Mom."

"Don't pout!" Goten chimed.

"I'm not; I'm trying to hold onto what's left of my so good reputation! Not to mention my dignity!" Gohan replied.

"Is there such a thing called a drama king?" Goten asked.

Chichi nodded, "One of my uncles was one upon one dreary mourn, so let us not speak of him."

"What's up?" Mai beamed entering the kitchen in some brown khakis and a plain top. 

She hid her crackers from the starving saiyans who looked at her fairly warily.

Goku scratched his hair, "What about the plan-ufh--" he winced in utter pain as Chichi lowered her elbow. 

"What plan?" Gohan narrowed his eyes, "For crying out loud can't I have a normal school year without you two and the whole gang snooping in my life?"

"But I'm your mother." Chichi cried out loud.

"Well, don't you think it's time for you to _BUTT_ out!!!" with that Gohan left.

Chichi bit her lip and tried holding onto her energy before wailing in Goku's shoulder, 

"Ohhh Goku where did you go wrong?"

"Me?" Goku squeaked. 

Chichi shoved him, "Dammit, if you didn't go with him through all those damn battles he'd be such a nice and even more educated man."

Goku blinked before thinking of something, anything to change the subject "Uh… can I have my chicken leg?"

"Oye!!!" Chichi screamed and left. 

"Can we go on Jerry Springer?" Mai yawned. 

"Been there, done that, and it came out dumb." Goku muttered.

"Is there such thing as family rivalry like siblings?" Goten asked.

Goku shrugged, "Don't care, as long I can eat." 

Goten nodded and the two began to drool waiting for the last touches on breakfast.

Gohan placed the android Pan in his lap and began to read a story to her.

He'd read to the android to keep his mind of the horrors that would come with the upcoming field trip. 

"What are you doing?" Mai leaned over his shoulder, "That project was due yesterday cuz."

Gohan sighed and turned the page, "I know. Bulma let me keep this for the weekend… I love this kid."

Mai laughed and leaned over, "You're acting as if she real… well you'll make a great daddy Gohan." 

Gohan smiled, "Thanks Mai." Mai shrugged and waved it away with a genuine smile.

She took a seat beside him and watched, "So you looking forward to the winter prom?"

"I guess… but if there's one before graduation what's the point?"

Mai again shrugged and listened to Gohan read the short storybook to Pan.

Mai leaned back against the cushion futon, "And to think about that winter prom." She turned to Gohan, "Say you never told me what you got Videl for her birthday." When she saw him blush she grinned even more, "Or is it something that cannot be said?" 

Gohan was about to ask her something before Chichi called her in the kitchen.

"Catch you later, Gohan." Mai waved. 

Gohan nodded, "Later Mai."

** Field Trip**

"Wow, this place is great!" Erasa kept snapping pictures, "Man Gohan you're so like lucky to live here. It's totally secluded for privacy" she threw Gohan and Videl a smirk, "And some unmentionable stuff. Right?" 

"Hey, how do you know G-man lives out here?" Sharpener looked over Erasa's shoulder.

Videl raised an eyebrow, "G-man?"

Sharpener turned and replied, "Well Erasa's alias is Privacy and I'm Sharpie, and Your Vid or V Chan… and you can him Gohan Kun so I need a name for him too." The blonde gave them a mocking pout, "It's only fair." 

Gohan looked down, "*Please, please don't let anything do wrong.*"

Videl poked Gohan, "You ok?"

Gohan jumped slightly then relaxed seeing Videl, "Uh sure… never better just erm thinking." He hoped she'd bought it but from the look in her eyes she didn't. She turned again probably preparing to spring the question on him later. 

Gohan let out a heavy sigh and hoped that she'd forget, yeah right.

"As you can see your teacher came down with influenza last week and can't join us." Miss. Yuma announced, "Now we need some camp leaders, two for the girls and two for the boys. As you can all see it separation of the sexes by school rules and the law, kiddos."

"We're separated?" Erasa shrieked. 

The curly blonde teacher raised an eyebrow but kept her somber expression, "That's what I said, toot." 

Chichi gritted her teeth and slammed her hands into her lap frustrated, "Damn."

** Moments Later**

"Ok, boys you go fetch your meals over by that lake and the girls shall catch theirs by this lake." Mr. Kyoto instructed. 

Some muttered curses and other groaned with the thought of doing something they never did before.

"I should have NEVER come!" a girl shrieked, "Oohh, I brought a nail."

Videl rolled her eyes, "Pitiful."

Erasa turned to see the girl, "Oh that's just Angela. What a..."

"She's my boyfriend's ex." Videl reminded her, "Though I don't like her much. Ok, now I'm just confused why I just defended that ditz for a second. Ok... Well they were never a couple… so I guess you wouldn't count her right?"

"Indubitably." Erasa nodded then gasped, "I caught one."

Videl peered at the fish, "That's no fish Erasa... it's so mechanical…"

Erasa threw the fish back and grabbed the towel beside her and began saying "Eww! I touched it. UGGHHH!" 

Videl still looked at the clear water for the fish, but of course it was gone, "But for how long…" What was it about that fish? Had she seen it before? Ok, seeing a fish before was most likely a dead and cooked fish, not a living one.

** That Night**

Erasa stared at Videl who was writing something in her diary.

She raised an eyebrow, "*since when did Videl keep a diary*" 

Erasa sighed, "You miss the joke Videl."

"What joke?" Videl asked.

"When we all played spin the bottle and somehow a gust a wind came and the bottle landed on you instead of Angela. Kami, it was so funny and you and lover boy didn't return for like thirty minutes. Both of your hairs were a mess and your lips looked all red and stuff." She gave Videl a sly look, "Just what were you two doing out there?"

Videl grunted, "Not what your dirty mind is thinking, thank you very much."

"AH HA! You did something or else you wouldn't think that I'd think what you'd think what I was thinking about what you did in the woods with you know who doing Kami knows what!" 

Videl nodded for she had gotten use to Erasa's rambles of nonsense when she first learned to talk a year before Videl. Most people even she herself at times didn't understand Erasa when she started to ramble.

** Next Day**

"…. Oooohhh… wow that pretty… oh come now I can't accept such an award."

Videl groaned and turned to find the source of the muttering conversation.

Erasa was the sleeping bag away tossing and turning discussing the latest fads or something. Videl knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, "Might as well wake up." She wondered why everyone was still asleep but remembered it was about four in the morning. 

Videl opened the tent she and Erasa shared and began to walk into the center of the camp site. She held her toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel and a few other things besides her clothing for the day.

"Man that felt good." She heard Gohan say as he same from the lake in only a towel and freshly bathed. 

A flush came over her as her eyes grew wide and her mouth began to drop slowly at first. When she saw him appear it was as if it was slow motion and yet she wished she had a reply button for this scene. The boy had muscles and lots of it, a washboard chest with a six pack. Videl felt a small amount of drool from the corner of her mouth as she watched. So many perverted and spicy thoughts entered her mind after seeing this and yet she didn't care. 

Gohan gasped seeing Videl, "Uh…"

Videl too was lost of words so she covered her eyes and waved her hands signally him to leave. Gohan took the offer and did as requested. Videl however didn't want him to leave, though the thought of him without the towel was a much better idea.

"Stop, stop." Videl scolded herself and covered her heated cheeks.

"Stop what?"

Videl shrieked hearing the female voice behind her. 

She saw her older sister staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Uhm nothing." Videl stuttered and straighten herself, "I'm going to take a bath …I was just erm…"

Serenity shook her head, "If dad ever found out about his sweat peas' naughty thoughts sweet pea would be in a lot of trouble." She teased and before turning she replied, "Oh and the Lake's _that_ way." 

Videl knew her sister caught her looking at Gohan's tent and felt the blush all over her body again. 

** The Last Day**

Erasa looked back at the forest they were leaving below, "I miss it already! Golly… even though we missed like about three days of school it was worth it…! Ok I despise school except the part about scooping out the guys and talking to friends, that's all."

"What do you mean by 'scooping out the guys'?" Sharpener gritted his teeth showing his obvious jealously.

"Aww, is Sharpie Wripie getting jealous? Aww, isn't that cute?" Tori teased.

"Oh stuff it." Sharpener muttered.

The two now friends gave each other a forged glare before laughing. 

Mai came over towards Videl looking awfully pale, "Videl your dad called my cell,"

Videl as lost of words, "How'd he--"

Mai sat in the seat besides Tori and Serenity "He looked it up in your cellophane when he took it for repairs while we were at the camp. He's such a jerk, no offense."

"None taken." The three Satan children replied instantly.

Mai nodded, "But he's totally excited."

"Excited? Dad? No way. Why?" Serenity blinked and tried to picture their father actually happy after all these years,"Nope, can't see it." 

"Videl, he said it's a belated birthday present." Mai murmured.

Videl rolled her eyes, "My father only remembers our birthday's only if Cahokia tells him or it's on the news. And he usually gives us a million dollars to spend and we go to one of his boring lectures from three pm to nine pm." 

"Man, I'm glad I'm not his kid." Erasa sighed, "He goes on and on, I mean even I don't go on… hey did anyone see that new show? It has some playboy bunny in it. She looks so totally bogus...! Oh remember this song from kindergarten? 'This is the song that never ends'…?"

Everyone groaned as she went on with the song until the three hour flight was over.

Vegeta swore he was about to commit suicide and Gohan wondered what kept Trunks and Goten busy during this trip. Not only them, the whole matchmaking squad.

**Satan**** **Mansion********

"Daddy we're home!!" Serenity called through the huge mansion.

Tori covered his ears, "Uh, sensitive remember? And there's such a thing as a doorbell."

"With lungs like mine? Please." Serenity scoffed, "And we have keys brother, stay with me here." Tori's face grew slightly scarlet with rage from her insult but soon calmed down. 

"Videl, your gift is upstairs." Cahokia spoke as if she had seen a ghost.

The woman looked awfully ill and extremely traumatized. 

Videl was about to question Cahokia if she was all right before Serenity interrupted, "Don't you worry Videl. I'll get her a cup of tea and some of that herbal soup stuff."

Videl began up the stairs completely suspicious of what was in her room. Her question was now changed when she opened the door to,' who was in her room?' 

She turned to see Andrew right there upon her bed.

He was a little taller than she remembered but the scar she gave him remained.

Andrew used to be a dirty blonde but now had jet black hair with blue highlights.

The guy looked a bit more mature and sophisticated too, she'd give him that. 

"Andrew?" Videl inquired. 

He looked up and beamed, "Hey there, Videl."

"What are you doing here?" Videl looked at him, "*is _HE_ the surprise dad was talking about? Boy the man sucks at giving gifts besides money.*" 

"Can we talk?" he plead softly, "It's very important." 

"Sure, let me put some of my stuff away." She gestured to her closet.

In all honesty he was the second to last person she wanted to see or talk to.

The first of course was that buffoon of a father, Hurcule. 

Her ex smiled and looked at her elegant beau in front of him.

He walked over to it gazing at the poetry and romance novels she collected.

Andrew remembered that about her, she still was indeed a romantic person even though she at times hated to show it. 

He then saw something that puck the fire for Videl out of his heart.

The large portrait of her and, what he amused, is her new boyfriend. 

She looked so happy with-with this guy that held her protective and yet lovingly in his arms.

Andrew narrowed his eyes and quickly and quietly placed the photo face down.

"Something wrong?" Videl called hanging up the last of her now clean clothes.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all Videl."

"Ok, I was just asking since you were so quiet and all." Videl replied.

When she returned she sat at the other side of the room keeping good distance from him. 

"So, what do you want?" she asked coolly.

"Nothing, of course. Videl how long have you now me?" he was now beside her, "Come on… look at me."

When she looked his purple eyes grew dark and the feeling of him hypnotizing her filled her being. "You know I'd never lie to you… now forget mister what's his name…" he brought his lips closer to hers.

"His name's Gohan." Videl whispered and moved away from him, "And no matter what you do you're not going to get between us! I don't know what sick game you and my father plotted but it's over. So stop living in the past, I never truly liked you. I only dated you to make father happy and we were what, thirteen? We never kissed or anything. We only held hands and went to that stupid festival." 

When he moved away from her something fell from his pocket and Videl retrieved it.

"Who is she?" Videl asked with concern filled her eyes, "What happened to her?"

"It's none of your business. Hand it over." Andrew grunted. 

When he looked at Videl he saw the girl in the photo, she had choppy black hair and brown eyes. Andrew saw this and his eyes grew wide. He tried to speak but his mouth went dry and still.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took the picture from Videl gently, "Now, who are you going to the prom with?"

"*What stupid question*Gohan of course,"

Andrew smirked, "Did he ask you?"

"You have no business what so ever with me so take your leave." Videl snapped opening her door wide, "Go." 

"I'll go… but be forewarned my beauty… that prom will be an unforgettable one. Expect the unexpected." 

Then he left closing the door behind him. 

Videl stared at him, "What does he mean? *The guy must either plan something or is quake… maybe I need Saiyanman on this one." 

**To be continued…**

**Next Time:**

"Each of us has a separate destiny… and it starts with the heart…" 

Friends against friends… lovers against lovers… 

Could ever be split apart forever?

"It's all YOUR fault! I hate you" (?)

The unforgettable Winter Prom and the aftermath…

Orange Star will NEVER be the same again… Never…

On The next KAWAII!!

"I'm sorry…" (?)

**Completed: 1/17/2004****à****平成****16**年******1****月****17**日******- 7:30 PM******


	11. 11

**Kawaii**

AN: Thanks for the reviews and I sadly don't own DBZ.

It seems each chapter shall be much longer than when I first start especially this one ^^. 

Oh again review and Have a quixotic or hilarious day. 

Thanks for the reviews!!!

I guess you can say I do have romance between Chichi x Goku and Bulma x Vegeta but the main couple remains Gohan x Videl. 

**Part III: Identities revealed…… rivals… **

**Satan****City**** 10: 00 am**

Videl leaned against the bank alley, "*they never give up do they? I mean it's like every other day and bank robbery and they never escapes from me.*" 

"Geez, boss don't you think that's enough?" 

The large robber turned to his scrawny comrade, "Quiet you fool." He turned back to the tellers, "Hurry up dammit."

The brunette beside him made a small yelp and moved twice as fast. 

The scrawny man didn't obey and began to sound whiney, "Bu-but that Satan girl might show up… and I just got out of the hospital and…"

His partner had enough of his babbling and held his pistol by the man's head "Will you…"

"You should listen to the babbling fool." Videl called standing proudly y the doorway.

Everyone thanked Kami mentally that their hero had arrived as usually before the crooks had time to escape. 

"Stay out of my way little woman."

"Little?" Videl growled.

"Uhm boss… they say uhm women get a little…" the man was like the last border between two battling forces. He smiled shyly, "Erm I'll just see myself out…" he pointed to the cops surrounding the building. 

"Hold it right there buddy." A male voice shouted.

Videl turned expecting either the gold fighter but found Saiyanman.

She looked at him, "*He looks different… skinnier too…*"

"Ahh." The robber scoffed, "The new 'hero' on the block. Why don't you keep your woman in check Saiyanman?" 

"I am NOT his woman buddy." Videl snapped, "If you say it again I'll rearrange that stupid head of yours into something useful." 

"Yes, leave my mistress alone. I need her for my toy box if you know what I mean." Saiyanman shouted.

**[Conk]**

Videl held up her hand, "I don't know what it is but he's being awfully perverted now." 

A blast of fire came by threw the bulky robber into one of the chairs.

Again Videl turned and found Saiyanman, wait… two Saiyanmans? 

When the robber was placed into the police car with his partner Videl glared at the two 'heroes'.

"Ok, since BOTH of you claim to be 'Saiyanman' you BOTH will take off our helmets together. Fair enough?" 

"Wait, I can't do that."

"Why not? Unless you're not the REAL Saiyanman." 'Saiyanman' snickered.

Videl looked at the first 'Saiyanman', "Then what do you purpose Mr. Mucho?"

"You know Saiyanman can fly and"

"That's a trick..." his other self claimed.

Videl rolled her eyes "Whatever, I really don't care what you do to decide who is who, but I will unmask the both of you. Got it?"

The one who was so self-conscious about his intensity won with the challenge of flight, aerial attacks and those stupid poses. 

Videl however looked pleased while the other Saiyanman looked extremely peeved.

"That doesn't prove anything." He shouted, "It's a trick, Hurcule said so! And that means it's true."

"Hurcule doesn't always need to be right or is right in this case." Videl walked towards the imposter, "Now helmet off." She looked at the other who was out of sight now, "I'll deal with you next time." 

"Well then…." He began to take the helmet off.

Videl's heart beats become quicker and close together.

Videl's eyes widen, the fact of what he had said before came back flashing through her mind.

'Expect the unexpected'.

"Andrew…" her rage began to consume her, "What are you doing you fool? You could have gotten yourself killed!!"

He grinned at her and held the helmet by his side, "Love makes you do lots of crazy things."

"Love?" Videl scoffed, "You don't get it do you. e feelings you have for me isn't love. To my understanding it's make believe or lust."

"Videl, Videl. I am shocked as you could think so little of me. I know what love is and can do to a man. For I have been bewitched by your charms. I have been infected with your beautiful virus. I rather perish than find a cure or a rehab for this emotion."

Videl ignored him, "I'm no longer the foolish girl I used to be, and even then I saw through you. You're a not a man, your just a creep hiding behind others with your sly charms."

Videl then turned and left without another word then went to answer questions from the press and some cops. 

** Two Days Later ****Orange**** Star High ****12:34 PM******

Mai looked at her milk carton, "Has anyone seen Videl around?"

"Yeah. She came in late the last two days. She looked pale and sometimes slightly flushed." Bulma replied.

"It might be the flu, it's that time again." Chichi explained. 

Just then Videl and Gohan came to the table that the group sat.

Videl leaned against Gohan's chest using his as he was her lifeline.

What Bulma said was true; Videl didn't look like Videl, meaning she didn't act like herself.

Gohan set the trays for himself and Videl's down before helping Videl to sit.

"Ah, isn't that sweet." Erasa sighed, "Did I ay that's so sweet, because it is." 

When Videl finished blowing her nose before coming over it looked crimson.

"Videl your nose." Gohan said.

Videl nodded and blushed slightly, "I know. It always happens when I get sick. It's nothing new to me Gohan Kun." 

Gohan smiled, "It's about the cutest thing I've ever seen." He leaned in to kiss her put she placed a finger to stop him.

She shook her head, "I don't want to get you sick Gohan." 

Gohan smiled at her concern for his well-being, "Saiyans don't get sick. Trust me." 

"You're a half saiyan." Goku corrected with an amused tone, "Keep those lips to your self bro." Gohan noticed the matchmaking crew was having a blast living their teen lives all over again and taking the chance to ruin his.

"Say, what's a saiyan?" Erasa swallowed her sandwich, "I've been meaning to ask."

Sharpener nodded, "Yeah, because this saiyan that, and saiyan this. I should know what it is or who it is. Is it contiguous?" 

"No," Serenity shook her head, "A saiyan…"

The lunch bell signaled it was ten minutes before the bell rang interrupting her.

"Well, look at the time. Better empty our trash." Tori exclaimed a bit too excited. 

Sharpener and Erasa soon followed in pursuit of the eldest the Satan children.

"Wait up!" the two blondes shouted and hustled with their trash, "We said WAIT UP!!!"

Chichi and Goku followed with Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Videl behind them.

Videl smiled at the memory of when Gohan wore spandex after losing a dare to her.

"The man can wear spandex." Videl giggled and received a blush from Gohan. 

"Now you know why Veggie wears them." Bulma winked.

"And that's why you dress like a whore." Vegeta muttered.

Bulma glared at him, she wasn't going to take this so she grabbed his by the ears.

Vegeta squirmed b her unusual strength and felt a blush cover his face completely. 

"Kidding! Kami, can't you take a joke?!" Vegeta whined, "Let go. I am the prince of all saiyans!!! WOMAN!!"

[Conk]

[Conk]

"Call me a whore will you? How dare you!!!" Bulma screeched.

[Conk]

[Conk]

"It's there way of saying I love you." Gohan rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Videl giggled before letting out soft coughs then followed by a painful groan. 

** One week later…^^**

"I STILL wanna know!!" Mai begged.

"No!" Gohan stood firmly.

Mai grinned, "You'll crack. I'll ask Videl or better yet I'll tell her a little white lie to get you to spill."

Gohan folded his arms, "She WON'T believe you."

"It's mines against yours."

"Exactly." 

Mai laughed, "I'll wiggle it out of you. I know you're ticklish."

"Yes, I admit. And in some places you're not allowed to see." Gohan pouted.

Mai smirked and threw her hands up, "Places Videl has seen I'm sure." 

Gohan flushed completely down to his very toes and turned away to recollect himself. 

"Anyways, shouldn't you see what dress Videl's getting? I mean you need those scourges to match right?" 

Gohan nodded, "All right, I need to get my jacket." He turned back, "Do you want to come or rather stay?"

Mai shrugged, "I'll come, but not yet. I have some last minute shopping to do. It's in a week and we can't wait for the last minute now can we?" Gohan again nodded, "Oh Gohan. I heard there was a bit of confusion with two Saiyanmans. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

He saw the gleam in her eyes and he knew she knew long before because his brother was blackmailed with a candy shopping spree. Gohan just gave an exasperated sigh and left with his coat half way unzipped.

Mai shook her head and looked up at the sky, "Good, no moon. The worst thing for a girlfriend alone with her boyfriend is to have a saiyan boyfriend with untamed hormones." Mai sat down on the couch, "Maybe I should nave snuck in a condom or two in his coat before he left. Kami above I hope he doesn't lose his control without one."

Mai flushed, "Either this runs in the family, this whole blushing thing. But still it can just take the first time to get pregnant." 

** Satan House**

Videl looked at her mirror and made a first, "This is the winter prom. You're supposed to be happy, besides the regular prom day, graduation from high school, collage and your wedding." She scolded herself. 

She tilted her head again, "No, that color makes me feel sick." She winced but then pulled out a blue cloth, "Blue?" 

"Yeah."

Videl gasped and whorled around staring at her boyfriend by the opened balcony door, "Gohan you scared me!!"

"Hey." Gohan waved.

Videl shook her head but couldn't help but laugh, "Come on in. Dad's nowhere near this city." She turned to him, "How's blue?"

"Perfect. It matches your eyes." Gohan turned his eyes away for a moment, "Speaking of blue."

"Yes?" Videl asked.

"Err… Ahh never mind. It's not the right time so… erm… are you done with your preparations?"

Videl looked slightly disappointed and concerned but shrugged it off, "Not yet. I'm going to make a last minute change. Mrs. Marilee is my mother's best friend and she saved a few dresses for me just incase." She grabbed her keys, "You don't have to come you know. Since shopping for gowns or female things, as they say isn't comfortable for guys."

It was Gohan's turn to shrug, "I'll come. I had to shop with my mom a lot when I was younger and I usually go to the food court when she's looking at more 'feminine' things."

Videl smiled, "Ok. Oh I better go to Tori to come up with something to cover for me. If dad ever found out I was dating 'The Son Boy' he'd just die." 

Gohan smiled back, "He'll like me one of these days."

Videl giggled and her eyes partially glowed with amusement, "Ah, I can just see the family reunion now. We'd have to keep dad in a muzzle and chains so he won't do too much insulting." 

After blackmailing Tori once again, the two lover birds made their way to Videl's new car.

"Last time it was black." Gohan pointed out.

"Tori wrecked it on his date. Said is girlfriend got sick over some seafood or something.

The car seat was filled with puke and so dad just brought me a new one." She gestured to the white car, "Dad's keeping another spare just in case." 

**Orange Star Elite Mall**

"Hum, I love the mall. It holds a sense of freedom and the different smells. Cheap perfumes, musky perfumes, French fries…" Videl said.

Gohan nodded he could see she was really enjoying this visit even though it was awfully crowded.

Sales to the left, sales to the right and some workers came popping out of nowhere. 

"*People sure do get a bit crazy around here.*"

"I said it's MINE!!" a female shouted.

"No, MINE!!" another female shouted back.

A crowd soon gathered and two security guards were thrown out of the center by the two women. Gohan slapped his forehead for he knew exactly who was fighting over something.

"let go Chichi!" 

"No you let go Bulma!"

"I will not!"

"Neither will I you hussy!!!"

"Me a hussy I think not!"

"I said---"

Bulma smirked, "Ok. She abruptly left goes and let Chichi helplessly tumble onto her rear. 

"Why you---" Chichi stood up and then slammed her foot hard on Bulma's and thanked Kami she decided to wear high heels. She heard Bulma grunted and groaning in utter pain.

"Ladies please." Gohan came from the gap in the circle and dragged the two women by their backpacks.

After Videl shooed the coward away with some death glares she joined Gohan and the two 'sisters'. 

"What do you two think your doing?" Gohan asked.

Both women looked ashamed and helplessly looked at the two pieces of what was a lavender colored gown. Then they jumped up from their benches and pointed an accusing finger at the other, "Look what she did, Gohan! She ripped the dress right in two!" 

Videl sighed, "Your acting like babies. There are other dresses like the same design in the same color or in a different or close tint."

Again the woman looked at each other then muttered, "Se still did it." 

Videl said early she had seen Trunks and Goten around the food court area. 

Gohan looked around, normally if the chibis were around then…

**[BOOM]**

Gohan rolled his eyes, "As on cue, the madness continues."

Videl looked at him for a moment.

"Welcome to my life." He said dryly and shrugged slightly before they followed Bulma and Chichi. 

"Kakorat that was MY chicken! Not yours so hand it over!" Vegeta's booming voice rang.

"Golly, I mean it's just a chicken leg." The waitress sweat dropped, "I'll get you another if you two would sit DOWN!!"

Goku's eyes went starry as he stood upon the table proudly.

Chichi blushed completely and hid her face behind her hands, "Oh kami not this speech again." 

Gohan paled down, "I'm so embarrassed."

"THIS is NOT just a chicken leg miss. THAT chicken came from a meaty hen right off the press. THIS chicken leg is meant for me and ONLY me. I shall not rest until I am the king of the chicken. And I hereby decree that eating chicken legs is illegal." Goku sounded as if he had for once in his life more food then he could handle. Another 'All you can eat' buffet would ban them both with a picture on their wall. 

"Goku for Kami sakes get your ass off that table."

Goku looked around, "I'm standing love. I'm not sitting because it's competently on a table like that."

"Kami Goku when we get home…"

Goku gulped, "And that was my impress of Chicken man who reigned the world eons and eons ago. Goodnight ladies, same time tomorrow." He scurried down from the table and threw the chicken leg down his throat.  

Vegeta grunted, "The man better not even think he'll leave me with this bill. His pig outs are despicable." So he handed her a check from capsule corps for the one thousand dollar, bill.

The brunette looked offended, "What no tip?"

"Hump, here's a tip. Your hair is outrageous." He pulled out a card, "My wife's mother can hopefully hook you up if it's not too late."

"Well I never."

He turned to the blonde beside her, "And that dress, I've seen it before." He saw her beam then he continued, "Ah I remember it's my shower curtain." Then he turned to the bulky boss, "Oh yes. And your trip sir," he looked at him. The horrible bold spots and spaghetti stains and the man smelled bad enough, "Man just why?" 

"'Man' you're banned." The man held up his and Goku's pictures.

"That rhyme sucked." Goku called back.

"Thanks for your advice Dr. Seuss!!" the boss shouted and shook his fist high in the air.

Vegeta formed a ki blast and a wicked smile to go with it.

"Ahh… nope!" Bulma gripped him by the ears, "Let's go home bad boy." 

Vegeta glared at the three men singing 'bad boys' and sent them cowering by the weeping women he insulted earlier. "…Humans… ek!" 

"We're Trunks and Goten?" Videl asked.

Everyone was quiet for a moment…

"THY"RE COMING TO GET ME!!!" a bubbling man screamed and ran past them and soon was followed by the two hyper demi saiyans.

"More! More candy! Come on we know you have more!!" 

Goku laughed, "Boy are they gonna sleep tonight." He licked his lips, "Uhm… candy."

**Satan****Mansion**

Videl turned the car off and sighed, "Man Gohan. Your brothers and their girlfriends are crazy sometimes." She then looked suspiciously at him, "Who exactly is Trunks and Goten?"

"Erm I… err…" Gohan began to stumble and his mind tried to conjure up a somewhat believable lie. But as her eyes began to bore into him he did the only thing his instincts shook him to do. 

He kissed her. And boy what a kiss it was. It was more of those exotic and spicy types that seemed to form a wilder picture. 

Videl leaned in again and the kiss began once more.

Slow and tender but again as always their kisses began wild.

His hands slowly slipped down her arms while hers made their way towards his hair.

Soon his ands landed upon her waist and their kiss deepens.

Cahokia hummed, "Oh, Mr. Satan I didn't here you come in."

"I came in the back way. I wanted to surprise you all with something." Hurcule smiled halfway. 

Cahokia beamed, "Oh yes."

"Where's Videl?" Hurcule demanded seeing his other two children in the living room.

Cahokia shrugged, "I'll go look. Oh she might be in her room."

Tori and Serenity sensed her discomfort and tried to come to her rescued, "Oh yeah. We saw her there, yeah." 

Serenity pushed her father into his chair and handed him a glass of wine, "Sit daddy and have some nice wine until we get Videl." Hurcule began to protest but Serenity practically slammed him down into the armchair, "SIT!" she spoke through her now gritted teeth. 

Quickly the trio scurried up the long golden stairs to Videl's bedroom to come up with a plan.

Serenity closed the door and sighed din relief but her blue eyes showed her fear.

"If dad ever found out about their relationship before the time is right… oh Kami we'd all go to boarding school and be disowned." 

Tori nodded, "I'll go to some all boy's school and never lay eyes upon hot babes anymore. Oh, the horror!!" 

Cahokia glared at him, "Master Tori really." She turned to Serenity, "What can we do?"

Serenity walked towards Videl's balcony and sighed, "I really don't know—"her eyes grew wide, "Oh Kami..."

"What happened? Is it a bug?"

"If it was I'd kill it already!" Serenity muttered, "Look it's Videl's car… the new one. And…" her cheeks grew red.

"Let's go." Tori held Cahokia and the trio soon landed on the rich green grass. 

Tori blinked, "Hey it's steamy isn't it? I mean look at 'em glasses." He then paled, "I hope they're not doing anything in the front seats. I mean it's so uncomfortable and—"

"Save your sex advice for later!!" the two women snapped. 

Gohan laid Videl upon the beat seat kissing her down her neck.

Their right hands were entwined as they again began another set of kisses. 

Videl made a soft gasp and ran her free hand in Gohan's hair.

It was those types of kisses that lead to bad things if not stopped.

"Should we erm stop them?" Serenity stuttered, "I mean… I erm it's the right thing I know that."

Tori shrugged, "Better to do that then to have them make a mistake."

"What's going on?" Hurcule boomed.

Serenity slapped her forehead, "Oh no… this can't happen now…"

"Serenity, Tori, Cahokia…?" he looked at Videl's car, "What in… why those windows so foggy?" 

None of them spoke and even if they did try to conjure up a lie, it would be stuck between their vocal cords and their mouths. 

Hurcule could take a hint; he was a teenager before believe it or not.

"All right, come on out and stop…" he opened the door and gaped.

The two were still at it even with all the noise outside of the car and their space. 

Hurcule couldn't find any other reaction from his shock, so he just fainted right then and there. 

"What the hell?" Tori yelped, "Damn, this is like some sex video but with your closes on."

Serenity clunked him on this head, "Stop hanging around that dirty old man, you hear?" 

Cahokia tried to help the bulky man but collapsed onto her knees from exhaustion, "He'll come around." She muttered. 

"Err maybe we should stop." Gohan suggested breaking their kiss for the last time that night. 

"Yeah." Serenity encouraged. The two sweethearts looked up to see the infuriated blonde tapping her foot by the car door. 

Gohan began to stutter and quickly got off Videl. The two demi saiyans felt the blush rise to their cheeks before they could from any words. Boy did it suck when you got caught.

Serenity shook her head, "Geez, I can just imagine what could have happened if we never came out here."

"…Other than dad fainting and seeing flying ducks?" Tori chimed. 

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. Let's just move away before dad wakes up and all hell breaks loose. 

Hurcule groaned and rubbed his head, "Man what a hangover…" he opened his eyes then closed them. The second time he tried his vision was burly but when it returned to normal the color in his face turned bright burgundy. 

"What the hell were you doing young lady? You two looked like you wee ready to eat each other! What's going on?! This guy's probably what 19? And you're what… erm 16... No 17?"

"And I'm 18, dad!" Videl grunted. 

Hurcule glared at Gohan then Videl then at the other three behind him, "How long has this-this been going on under my nose?"

Tori began to count, "Erm… not a year yet I think… Uuuhhh… I think they met after the cell games… erm… I'm lost." He gave his father a helpless shrug, "Ahh, sorry dad." 

"Sorry my..." he turned to Gohan, "How dare you… you!"

"You what?" Gohan challenged.

"You… you damn hooligan." Hercule finally spat out, "How dare your dirty paws touch my daughter?! Your not worthy of a Satan!" 

"Now Hurcule." Cahokia spoke evenly, "Gohan's the perfect gentlemen." She didn't want to mention an obvious good kisser, "He has high marks, perfect A's in all of his classes--"

"I bet. And Health and the reproductive system are probably his favorites." He muttered.

"—he's adorable and isn't that fluting type like my son. I love the boy dearly but sometimes I want to slap him silly with all those perverted thought of his. He has so many girlfriends I lose track sometimes. Kami above…"

"Cahokia please?" Videl shouted.

The older women blinked, "Oh! Oh my I seem to have rambled off again. Now… oh yes. Not only that, but Gohan's family is the most charming family I've met, though the Briefs are something else. Oh yes, Chichi and her Gohan's father, Goku have two lovely children. Have you met Goten? He's their second. Trunks, is Vegeta and Bulma's only kid but I think they'll be going for another later on. I saw them at the mall with you two, right? Boy, did the mall-"

"Wait. Wait. WAIT!" Videl shouted once again.

"What now?" Cahokia pouted, "I wasn't rambling… much." 

"You said Chichi and Goku are arrived and have two kids? And Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks?" Videl glared at her boyfriend, "I knew something was going on here. So those guys aren't what they seem eh? All right Gohan I want the truth, and dammit I want it now." 

Gohan sighed, "I don't know if you can handle the truth Videl…"

"Can't hand—Son Gohan how dare you make such claims like that? I can handle what ever you through at me." She saw the doubt in his brown orbs, "What? You don't think I won't believe you?" 

Gohan nodded slowly, "Yes."

Videl clenched her fist, "Gohan." she breathed and out trying to remain clam, "We promised no more secrets between us. And if you believe that we have to keep such things between us, then how can you even think we can get closer?"

"Trust."

"Trust?" Videl laughed sarcastically, "Gohan believe me, I can wait for you forever but I really want to know who I'm actually dating. What's this Saiyan thing you're always talking about? What about the full moon Mai's always babbling about when she thinks I zoned out in drama class?" 

"If you ask me, she doesn't need any drama class." Tori muttered.

"No one asked you!!" they shouted.  

**Next Day**

Videl leaned against her locker awaiting Gohan after second period.

"I got your message." Gohan gestured to his cell phone, "What's up?"

"We need to talk." Her body was stiff and her expression completely solemn. 

Gohan grimaced, "Ok." He looked towards the door heading to the school roof, "How about outside?"

Videl shrugged, "it doesn't matter really, and its real short I promise."

"I'm all ears." Gohan gave her an encouraging smile.

Videl looked down, "You might not like me very much, if not at all after I tell you this."

"I can never hate you Videl, maybe upset for a second or two, but not hate you." He placed his hands gently upon her shoulder, "I'm here for you."

** Lunch**

Chichi blinked and tilted her head, "That doesn't seem right."

Bulma looked up from her magazine, "What doesn't look right?" 

"Gohan's not with Videl." Chichi looked behind her again, "I mean those two are always together like"

"Peas and carrots?" Goku interrupted.

Chichi groaned, "Not really… more like ice-cream and its cone."

"Whatever." Goku went back to his meal.

"GOHAN!" Chichi waved and missed the frown and gulp her son did before coming over to the table. "Sit down."

He did as requested, "Uh hey guys."

Chichi looked at Gohan, "Your upset…" she gaped at her son, "Did you to break up?"

When Gohan didn't answer and he didn't give off any sign for a yes or no she became frustrated.

Chichi folded her arms, "So… tell me. What was Mai babbling about in Calculus?"

Gohan looked down, "Nothing really. She forced Serenity to tell her she and her brother, Cahokia, Sharpener mother and Hurcule found me and Videl making out in her car in the drive way. Then her father threw a fit when I fell asleep in Videl's room on her bed when we were watching a movie… nothing happened of course. Well it was like what four in the morning--"

"FOUR in the what?" Bulma shouted. 

"*Opps!*" Gohan blushed, "*Big mouth*" he scolded himself "*is it just me or don't I ramble on and on when I'm nervous?*"

"Sit down!" Chichi commanded though gritted teeth.

Bulma looked around and noticed the glances and quickly took her seat.

Bulma placed her hand upon her cheeks, "Hmm… four in the morning huh? Ah, you two alone in Videl's bedroom at four in the morning---" 

"I didn't get anywhere!" Gohan flustered then added when he knew that didn't sound right, "I mean we didn't do anything… that is to say."

Bulma and Chichi giggled hysterically.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Ignored them."

Goku placed his last carton of milk down and added, "What they all mean to say is that your face is truly too easy to read, son. Your face says it all!"

Vegeta glared at Goku before turning to Gohan, "So brat… did you go all the way?"

"W-what?"

"You know… doing tic-tac-toe with two humans! The birds and the bees... Well in this case the money and the banana… boy that was something I'll tell you that version sometime…" Goku blinked, "Well at this rate I think you've learned it by experience." 

"The dummy is truly to say, did you have sex with the woman! Geez man, can't you just put it that way instead of talking all this crap?!"

"Well excuse me!" Goku pouted. 

Goku leaned over, "Come on, come one… we won't tell! Saiyan's honor… err scout's honor."

Chichi and Bulma scoffed, "As if you're a scout." 

The four, in addition to Videl's brother and sister along with Mai turned to Gohan awaiting his reply. 

"Come on!" Mai pleaded.

"R-really everyone we didn't do anything! Really… we were just talking, nothing else…"

Chichi and Bulma grumbled, "You have to tell us the truth if you want help and advice."

"Don't forget therapy." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh hush!" Bulma shoved him, "Now Gohan, do tell!"

"*I truly don't want them imaging some type of sex scenario… uh…*"

"We kissed…" Gohan confessed.

"Hum?" the group blinked slightly disappointed, "That's all?"

Gohan's blush returned and with that their interest increased dramatically.

Bulma looked up into the air before turning back to Gohan and grinned, "Oh it couldn't have stopped there."

Gohan spat out his milk upon Goku and made Vegeta laughed.

"Uh… that is to say…" the pervious night flashed back into Gohan's mind creating another set of blush upon his cheeks. "Of…of course that's where it stopped." He handed Goku a napkin and began to become uncomfortable with the questions. 

"Hump." Serenity smiled, "I have to admit I envy you and Videl… I mean my boyfriends can be such asses when they have to be…" her eyes grew dreamy, "If you had a twin brother I'd so date him." She grinned, "But he'd have to be older of course."

Bulma's eyes lit up "Oh, that reminds me--"

"NO!" the group yelled.

"Why not?" Bulma folded her arms.

Vegeta glared at his mate. "Look at us?! We're damn teenager, woman! If I need to be tortured until I want to be placed into a mental house I'll call you." 

Bulma grunted, "Evil." 

Tori yawned, "Anyways, I really want to know where Videl is…"

"Erm you don't wanna know…" Mai grumbled.

The group followed her eyes and saw Videl practically cling onto some jock.

"You-you can't be serious." Serenity blinked, "That's the king of jackasses."

Chichi grabbed Gohan's hands, "Ok now I MUST know what happened! You two better not have broken up because I won't allow it!"

Gohan snatched his hands back and muttered, "It's none of your concern."

"Gohan…" Chichi breathed deeply, "Don't let me bring out my frying pan for I had enough. I'm your mother for crying out loud, just what happened!"

Gohan sighed, "It's nothing really… Videl and I thought maybe we need sometime apart. We're not broken up but we decided to give each other some space…"

"Meaning?" the impatient group asked. 

"We're allowed to see other people. At least that's what Videl said."

"So you're free?" a female voice giggled.

Mai and the other female grimaced, "Hello Lime."

"Hi." She spoke coolly to the females then turned to Gohan, "Say how about me, you, and a movie?"

"How about no?" Gohan replied.

Lime looked extremely affined and Mai seemed to be enjoying this scene too much.

"Yeah, how about you, some pip and a movie." Mai added.

"Ohhh good one, good one!" Goku chimed. 

Chichi groaned, "Goku seriously, I'll have to take that chocolate away."

"Come on, I can't survive a day without my sweets." 

Lime grunted, "Come on already. I mean look at her, she's glowing! I doubt she'll be coming back with you, Gohan dearly."

"Lime, thanks for the offer but I have studying to do and some other things"

"That doesn't involve you, so get a stepping."

Again offended Lime stuck her nose high into the air, "We'll see who gets the last laugh… the prom will be an unforgettable one… I swear."

When Lime left to sit with her friends Chichi rolled her eyes. "The prom will be an unforgettable one." She mimicked Lime's voice in a high-pitched tone.

Bulma laughed. "I swear, that girl is such… ugh" 

"Anyways, I think…" his eyes advert Videl's, "Never mind."

"Go on and go talk to her. I know she's missing you just as much as you're missing her." Serenity encouraged, "I mean looked how possessive she is with that jerk! I mean that's supposed to be you!" Serenity grinned mentally and added some white lies, "I mean you're the one whose suppose to touch her hips, play with her hair when she's leaning on your shoulder. You're the one whose suppose to kiss her and have sex with--"

"He did WHAT?" 

Ah, the boom went off.

Chichi cast a frighten look at Serenity.

Serenity waved it off and mouthed,' It's a white lie! 400 zeni they'll be making out on the roof before school's out'.

"He did WHAT?" Gohan shouted again.

"Clam down son. People are starting so stare." Goku whispered.

"I refuse! What did that bastard do?!"

"Maybe I should tell me…" Chichi started.

"No, you know its best… I'll pay for the jackass hospital bills… erm" she looked up at Gohan, "Correction senzu beans if it will get those lovebirds together again."

Chichi nodded and prayed this risky plan would work.

A surprising devious smirk formed upon Gohan's lips "Two can play this game."'

"Gohan, what are you thinking? Oh Gohan don't do something you'll regret! You're too young for a record now! I don't want my Gohan enter a life of crime!" Chichi whined. 

Gohan stood up and walked over to Lime, "If the offers still good I wouldn't mind that date you suggested."

Lime grinned, "Great! Meet me at Florence street at eight…" she winked, "Make sure your up for it."

"I know I am *it's pay back time Videl*"

Videl looked over towards Gohan with a longing glance, maybe this suggestion wasn't the best.  But her desire and longing to be with Gohan soon turned to rage after seeing who he was speaking with.

Why was he smirking and looking so unlike himself, "*He better not be… the…" her face turned a bright crimson. 

She turned to Kyle, "Hey, were going… NOW!"

Kyle looked at his friends helplessly but they only shrugged and went back talking among themselves. 

Operation Revenge… why is revenge so sweet? And yet it actually backfires? 

"Oh Gohan you can't be serious cuz!" Mai exclaimed as they headed towards French class.

"I'm completely serious, Mai."

"But LIME?! Come on, she'll make Videl's life a living heck once this date's over. Do you know what she did to Angela; actually that girl is a pain but still! I say Drain and her were perfect until Lime spread that awful rumor last week."

Gohan sighed "Why do you guys hate her?"

Mai groaned and spoke casually "Ugh, not hate Gohan, despise, and completely disgusted the feeling to throttle her for all eternity actually."

"She's not that bad." Gohan lied.

"Oh come off of it Gohan. Stop being such a jerk Gohan to me! You know it's true! Remember Lisa and Corey? Corey was Lime's last crush and that couple was her newest target two months ago. I seriously think she has something against Videl or maybe you two in general!"

"I know Videl despises Lime even though she doesn't truly come out and says it, but really…"

"Really what?"

"Mai please, I have French—"

"…with Videl and the witch." Mai finished. 

"You guys will just have to live with it that she's…" he took a long drawn out breath, "my girlfriend."

Mai glared at her cousin and emphasized her ever word by poking his chest hard, "YOU'RE only defending that woman because your seeking revenge against Videl and that jackass! Just go up to Videl and ask her point blank what's up?! I mean, what are you scared or something? I mean the guy who defeated Cell is afraid of what his ex-girlfriend correction future wife would say?"  

"Mai, that's enough. Just drop it ok?" Gohan turned away from her and opened the door to their next class.

"Fine, but I'll still get on your case. I know where you live Son boy." She muttered.

End of the day

Mai slammed her locker shut; this wasn't going to be the fantastic day she envisioned on the way to school. Her cousin and his girlfriend look like they're spilt for good! Videl's dating the biggest ass in the world, even Hurcule couldn't compare, and Gohan's dating some wanna be. 

She had to admit, if Lime didn't purposely break great couples up she wouldn't mind being acquaintances with her. But NOT friends that's for sure. 

"Mai you look worse than Chichi on a hot summer day doing laundry while chasing a saiyan. What's up?" Bulma titled her head. 

"Is it SO obvious Bulma?" she spoke dryly but sighed, 'Sorry for being rude. Gohan's getting me angry in French class and oohh I can't stand Lime at all anymore. My head hurts, I have way too much homework, and I have to get out of detention and to make matters worst I'm losing two of my closest friends because of that witch!" 

"Chill out!" Bulma shook her, "We'll get those two back together… somehow. Oh I got it! A little reverse psychology will get those two in the mood" she winked, "If you get my drift." 

Mai smiled, "Yeah I got cha. Auntie Chichi will be angry, grateful and all gushy at the same time!"

Movie Theaters

"I still say we could just go into my car and make out instead of sitting in the back…" Kyle muttered.

Videl grunted, "Oh stuff it." The thought of making out with his wasn't appealing even if more than half of the girls in their high school would disagree.

Videl narrowed her eyes when she spotted Lime and Gohan just a few people ahead.

She really didn't want to do anything humiliating or to damage her pride, well the little that was left now. 

Videl rolled her eyes, "Tssh, whatever." 

Videl grabbed Kyle tightly and quickly, "Forget the food," she gave him a devious smile as they past Gohan, "We won't need it for what we're gonna do."

Kyle blinked before a smirk formed upon his own lips, "Right, babe." He turned to look at Gohan, "Hey isn't that you're err ex, Vid?"

"*H-How dare he call her that name?! That's the nickname I call her... clam down Gohan. This is revenge…*" 

"Who?" Videl turned, "Oh him? Of course … NOT! What would I see in such a geek in the first place?" She gave him a scornful look and stuck her nose up high in the air, "Please, I have o time for the less fortunate."

Kyle grinned "Right on!" 

When the two walked up to the theater' doors Videl let out a huge sigh, "*Thank Kami I took those acting lessons… he looked like he brought it. Just perfect, how much longer can I truly pretend? This is killing me!*" she thought.

Videl shifted a disgusted shriek when Kyle touched her again, "*Ugh, I knew I should have picked someone else… if he touches me like that again, I swear I'll kill the man!*" 

"We're so not going to see some chick flick, or any of that happy dandy kiddy stuff either." He pointed to the last poster, "How about the Dragon's Lair." 

Just then Gohan and his 'date' entered the through the doors which gave Videl a new chance for action.

"Oh but I'll be so scared." Videl replied.

"Don't worry babe, I got two strong muscles that are ready for action!" Kyle wrapped his hands around her waist, "Two tickets for Movie 45" 

"That girl is such a twit." Lime commented then her brown eyes lit up, "Ohhh, how about 'The Last Kiss'!" 

Gohan looked at the sparkling poster and winced.

Romance movies weren't his favorite types and besides how was he going to get his own revenge if they were in another theater room? 

"Erm no, how about that one, number 45?"

"It looks so horrible" she rolled her eyes, "a type Videl would like no duh. She's such a tomboy I seriously can't see what you saw in that woman."

"She can watch a romance flick if she wants too, and she's not really a tomboy anymore. Besides what's so wrong about wanting action over romance sometimes?" 

"Why on EARTH are you defending her? Kami sakes Gohan it's as if you're still in love with her!" Lime leaned against his chest, "The past is over and you'll just have to forget her NOW!" 

Gohan didn't respond but began to walk ahead of Lime.

"Wait up, Gohan! I'm wearing high heels and I'm not accustomed to running in them, HEY!"

Two shadows loomed behind the corner and smirked, "Excellent." Then they vanished without a trance. 

The Dragon's Lair Section 45 

"I still think the other movie was better." Lime murmured and felt her body shiver from the bloody scenes. She didn't even notice how louder her voice grew with her questions.  "Why would somebody cut another's head off? Why is that guy's hair so out of season? And why--"

"SSSSSHHH!!!!"

Lime grunted and was extremely outraged and stuck out her tongue.

"*I hate this… then again what better way to get back at that woman with a little game of…*"

"Lime what are you doing?"

"I'm cold... warm me up with a kiss Gohan."

"Lime really, it's getting good so wait a second please."

Lime growled underneath her breath, "*this is horrible! I can't even get a lousy kiss from the guy! What's a professional breaker upper who can't do that?! He's whipped I tell you and I'll just have to un whip the man.*" 

One of the shadows from early snickered and jumped along the darken walls up to the projection room.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here!" a short man stood up, "Go on and get!"

"I don't think so." The deep voice figure laughed.

The short man screamed for his life just as one of the actors in Dragon's lair did too.

She his scream was muffled out or sounded like an echo place din the movie. 

- (Movie) "Now Dragon you die" the brave knight jumped into the air…

--- The movie screen goes blank ----

"What a jip!" someone yelled.

A blonde woman stood up with her husband, "Yeah, now this has to be the worst movie theater!"

The lights went out and three spotlights soared through the darken room.

The spot lights centered on the shadowed balcony in front of the audience. 

Gohan groaned, "This can't be good."

"On the contrary it can!" a short figure chuckled.

(Shadow 1) "Prepare for trouble—"[1]

(Shadow 2) --And make that double!"

(1) "To protect the world from devastation!"

"You watch too much Pokemon!!" a teen boy yelled.

(2) "A-HEM, like we're saying. To unite the people in our nation!"

(1) "To denounce truth and love"

(2) "—to reach the stars above!"

(1) "Trunks!"

(2)"Goten!"

"SKT blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!!"

"Yeah that's right." Vegeta grumbled. 

"That was lame! Even Saiyanman could come up with better lines and his are atrocious!"  a young couple yelled to the SKT..

"Hey!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah and what does SKT stand for?"

"Uh well I don't know, maybe Saiyankid team dummy!" Trunks yelled back, "We're limited on our lines and stuff so we took the closest thing so get off my tail!!"

His partner took off his helmet and blinked. "But Trunks you don't got a tail." Goten pointed out. 

"Stuff it Goten." He eyed the crowd "Fine, next time we'll do the Sailor Moon thing." 

"I refuse to wear some freaking skirt!" Vegeta yelled.

Lime's eyes grew into hearts, "Wow, major babe alert!" 

When Lime left along with the rest of the crowd Kyle who keeps flirting with the burnet beside him left with her as well.

Videl walked up to Gohan trying to figure out a way to talk to him. 

It had been so long since they shared a friendly conversation. 

"Horrible day?"

"You don't know the half of it." Gohan realized something, "You're actually talking to me?"

Videl scoffed and smiled at his sarcastic astonishment. "Duh of course Gohan! Why not? I mean even if we're not together we can still be best friends right?"

Best friends? That wasn't what he was aiming for. He was aiming for their solid relationship they had before the whole separation and Lime crap. 

Well one step at a time he'll have his Videl back just like before, like two peas in a pod.

Videl turned to him, "We're still going to are erm Winter Prom thing … together right?"

Gohan looked down at the beautiful petite woman before him, "Sure, if you're up to it."

Videl gave him a challenging smirk, "You know I am lover boy!"

"Mom will be very pleased!" Goten chimed.

Videl raised an eyebrow before she held Goten and Trunks' hands, "Say Saiyakids why don't we go for a little snack with Gohan and me?"

Their eyes lit up instantly, "Ok." 

Trunks turned to see his father struggle to remain clam with Lime flirting constantly with him.

Trunks laughed. "But we better rescue my dad first." 

**Café**

"Since Gohan's getting our drinks and Vegeta's ordering a double whatever he was saying why don't we talk?" Videl smiled.

"About?" Trunks raised his eyebrows suspiciously. 

"About? Hum well I don't know." Videl lied casually looking around, "How about---" 

"So brat everything ok in 'love sweet blissfully bittersweet love'?" Vegeta asked.

"That's for caring and I'm getting there."

"You're horrible at revenge you know? You seriously take after that bubbling idiot of a father of yours. Speaking of Kakorat where the chicken leg obsessed man?" 

"I think to some food convention. He made sure not to let Goten hear about it but I'm sure it will be on the news sometime this afternoon."

"Yeah he'll be making an ass of himself! Something I shall treasure and use to blackmail him with." 

"That's my father Vegeta so zip it." Gohan snapped back before bring the drinks over to the table the trio awaited for. 

"So what were you three talking about a second ago before stopping completely when I came over?" 

"Nothing really. Goten just got a new toy and we were talking about the accessories it came with like the galactic gloves." Videl lied.

"Yeah! It's all yellow and black and it has some little sparkle stuff! And get this it even glows in the dark! Dude it's so major cool!" Trunks added.

 "*Major cool?*" they all thought. 

Vegeta grunted, "Brat, stop lying and tell the brat what you to hooligans and his mate were yakking about." 

"It's nothing I swear!!" Goten chimed in, "It's really cool! Guess what Vegeta?"

"I despise guessing games." Vegeta grumbled and swallowed down half his ultra coffee drink.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys anyway!" Goten paused trying to think of something, anything to continue, "Err… yeah…"

  
** Son's House**

"This Winter Prom is going to so rock!" Bulma chimed.

She spun around with her white and navy colored gown, "Ah this is totally perfect!"

Chichi giggled, "I still can't believe you got Vegeta to wear a tuxedo. He swore he'd never wear them after you two got married." 

Bulma joined in with her own giggles, "Right. I little bribery goes a long way, mainly depriving him of sex."

"Goku wouldn't mind losing sex over food sometimes, but somehow he always gets both." Chichi finished with a small blush. 

"Red is so your color!" Mrs. Briefs smiled at Chichi, "I just don't know what it is but it's totally your color. Oh my, gosh, the cookies!" the made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

"The oven's safe sensitive when it's overloaded!" Chichi called. 

"Say where's Gohan?" Goten asked.

Goku and Gohan entered from the front door just as Goten finished his question.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Vegeta." He went back outside and dragged the stubborn saiyan along the floor.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I refuse to go! You can't make me!"

He looked beside him to see a feminine foot tapping impatiently; he looked up to see an irritated Bulma as well. 

Vegeta let out a surprisingly nervous chuckle before getting onto his feet.

"This is really driving me crazy! It's itchy me, Chichi. And it feels all snuggly and it's inching me! It hurts and I feel funny too. When are we gonna eat? Do I have to go?" Goku complained while scratching himself.

"Don't worry, we only have to wait for Videl and Mai then we'll go."

"What about Serenity and Tori?"

"They had to pick up Erasa and a very confused sharpener an hour early before Erasa's dad brought out the shotguns." Mrs. Briefs blinked, "I think."

[**Ding- Dong] **

"And that would be them now." Trunks replied taking a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie.

Videl and Mai stepped into the silent, with the exclusion of Bulma scolding Vegeta, room.

Mai smiled while the two 'older' women commenting on her cherry colored dress. 

"I don't know, mother said it always seems to just go with my hair and eyes and all."

Gohan walked up to Videl and smiled at her.

It seemed as if they were the only two people in the world, everything seemed so still and perfect. 

"Y-You look gorgeous." Gohan finally said, "Like a goddess."

Videl blushed, "You look awesome Gohan, and I really love that tuxedo." She pinched his cheek then hovered to whisper in his ears, "It's wonderful… I can just see it hanging on a hanger and you on the bed naked." 

Gohan blushed, "V-Videl."

"Aww isn't that cute?" Goku asked then he began to itch himself like crazy. 

"Stupid tuxedo!"

The sapphire dress clung to Videl's hips to show off a seductive glow along with the silver sparkle seams. Her hair was placed into a neat and chic French bun with a few stray hairs at the side of her head. She truly looked like an angel, except she was sadly missing her halo. 

"Can we go now?" Vegeta grunted.

Bulma smiled, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes."

Two of them were more neutral responses, one of pure excitement, another with agony, followed by the impatient reply. 

Trunks ran outside and threw the capsule open to reveal the newest creation of capsule corps.

The ultra new hovering black and white limousine!

Bulma just felt giddy for adding a bubbling Jacuzzi and a win cabinet. 

Chichi covered Goten's face with kisses and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh quit it! You're embarrassing me! Come on!" 

Chichi sniffed, "You're growing up so fast! Gohan doesn't need me anymore now that he's got hi mate and your about to fly away from the nest! Ohhh." She whined. 

Goten and Gohan blushed while Goku began to stutter and soothed his wife.

"Have fun! And use condoms if you must get naughty!" Mrs. Briefs chimed. 

"Yes, now return home before midnight or the snazzy limousine will return to a pumpkin." Goten chimed. Trunks grumbled something trying to wipe the lipstick that remained on his cheeks. Everyone, that is except Vegeta who have a lazier wave, goodbye to the chibis' and the sr. Briefs. 

"Ah, I remember my first winter prom as a senior a few years back." Bulma smiled.

"A few years? I thought you're a senior now?" Videl asked.

Bulma gasped at her slip up, "Err…"

"The woman stayed back for what four years?" Vegeta interrupted.

"No I did not! I meant to say… oh never mind." She pouted.

Videl dropped her questing and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Chichi looked out her window and smiled, "Oh look at those lights! It's like going to those movie premieres with the stars! They have bubbles coming from the school and…! Bubbles from the school?"

"Goku's idea." Gohan pointed out.

"What? Everyone likes bubbles right? Dude, I so rock!" he began to itch again, "Damn it, it itches!" 

"You're completely hopeless Kakorat." Vegeta said dryly, "I just want to go in, grab something edible to eat then leave ok?" 

Bulma ignored him, "Uh huh sure Vegeta." 

"You're not even listening to me!" he growled.

The limousine came to a halt in front of the remodeled school.

"Opps sorry we'll have to reschedule." Bulma grinned. 

Vegeta grumbled before exiting the vehicle.

Gohan held out his hand for Videl and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks, Gohan."

The group let the two lover birds ahead of them and to make sure they couldn't hear them.

"You did hide a few condoms in Gohan's pockets right?" Serenity asked. 

Chichi nodded. "I made sure I did that, two days before." 

"Ok, operation mating mates' a-go!" Bulma whispered.

** Dance Room** (Ball room whatever you want to call it)

"Dude this is so tight!" they heard Sharpener exclaimed.

The blonde and Erasa were over by one of the large snack tables talking with Serenity and Tori. Serenity and Tori stood by their own dates who seemed slightly interested in whatever the conversation was. 

Serenity's eyes roamed the room until she found Videl and the group. 

"finally." She breathed then turned to her date, Brian, "Excuse me for a second I gotta talk to my sister."

Brian blinked, "Err sure, and go on ahead."

"Thanks."

"Erm, yeah me too!" Tori unloosed his arm from Yolanda and gave her an assuring smile, "Be back in a minute, love." 

"These lights are so beautiful! And the band is really awesome! And look, there's Serenity and Tori!" Bulma smiled.

"Mai's trying to find a different excuse so she'll be over a.s.a.p." Serenity smiled back. Her eyes lit up seeing Videl, "Oh baby sister you look fabulous." She hugged Videl tightly.

"T-Thanks." Videl managed to say then she rubbed her arms and murmured, "I think." 

Serenity turned to Gohan, "Oooohhh you're so handsome!" she hugged him as swell but whispered in his ears, "Protection, my soon to be brother-in-law." 

Gohan blushed, "Err thanks Serenity."

"Uh huh." The blonde smiled again, "Soooo… are you guys gonna dance or what?"

Bulma's eyes lit up, "Oh yes we are!" she pulled Vegeta behind her, "Come on the music is perfect!"

Vegeta groaned, "My feet woman!!"

Chichi looked expectantly at her husband, "Well Goku?"

"Itchy! Itchy!" Goku responded and did as he was saying, "I can't—itchy… it hurts too much!!"

Chichi rolled her eyes, "One dance Goku then you can take off the suit top and wear your jacket. Deal?"

Goku didn't give her an answer but grabbed her quickly by the wrist and partially flung them both on the dance floor. 

Gohan shifted his foot to the left and blushed, "Erm Videl…"

Videl looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Would you… would you…could you… should we…?" Gohan coughed slightly.

He began to fiddle with his hands, "Can we sit down?"

Videl nodded slightly disappointed but followed behind Gohan to sit near her brother and sister. 

Bulma and Chichi snapped their fingers from behind their husband's necks, "Dammit!" 

They still kept one hand on their mates' shoulder but bit their nail angrily, "Damn!" 

Gohan sighed, "*this is awful! I had a hard time talking to Videl before with the blushing but the stuttering and the continuous feeling of being watched is driving me mad!*" 

Videl was about to speak but her eyes narrowed with disgust.

Gohan turned and his face too didn't show one bit of joy from the woman approaching.

"Bonjour Gohan!" Lime giggled, "Can we dance? My last partners just got all pooped out." She turned and gave Videl and fake smile, "You won't mind if I snag your guy for a while Vid?"

Videl narrowed her eyes, the witch called her by her nickname! She won't have it.

Videl stood up glowering at the woman trying to get a hold of her Gohan. 

She soon noticed almost everyone's eyes were on them s she calmly said, "Sorry Lime, Gohan and I have a few dances to make up." 

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, "Err right. Sorry Lime maybe next time, ok?"

Lime didn't want to give up so easily but grunted, "Fine! Whatever." 

"Maybe next time?" Videl asked as the two made their way to the dance floor.

"Hehhehe." Gohan blushed. 

"Now, since the dance is about to end… why don't we have a romantic slow dance?" the DJ asked. The lights began to dim and the soft glowing spotlights swirled around the immense sized room. 

Without hesitation, Gohan placed his hands around Videl's waist while had her slipped around his neck. 

Videl leaned against his chest, "This is so perfect."

** Moments Later**

Chichi's eyes glittered, "This was so perfect." She gave Goku a grin, "But we're not going home now. So do you know where we're going and to do what?"

Goku beamed "Ice-cream!" 

"Goku don't play dumb!" she scolded, "You know what we planned to do… remember?"

"Oh that? I forget." He grinned. Chichi fell over groaning which made Goku look at her completely confused. "Uh … Chi?"

Lime looked around for Gohan, "He ditched me! I can't believe it! He promised we'd get a dance but nooo he…" she caught sight of Gohan and his date. She lifted her gown up to her ankles to help her walking, "Oooohhh!" 

"So what do you want to do now?" Gohan asked as he gently swung their entwined fingers.

Videl gave him a devious smile, "Oh I have something in mind." 

"_GOHAN there you are!" Lime called._

Videl let out a loud groan underneath her breath, "Kami help."

"Vegeta honestly come on! I thought you wanted to go home?" Bulma yelled.

"I refuse once more to step into the thing with Kakorat in there! I refuse and I still refuse!"

Bulma tried yanking him off the streetlight, "You're being such a baby!"

Vegeta held on even more tightly "Don't call me that woman _RRUGH you'll uh! Regret it!" _

Bulma growled. "Vegeta I swear we won't go to the hotel!"

Vegeta abruptly let go and grabbed Bulma before she fell onto the cold sidewalk.  

"You're lucky you caught me or you'd have hell to pay!"

"Lime, just go please! Can't you find someone else to bug?" Videl snapped.

"Well I never!!"

Videl tapped her foot, "I'm not going to ask you nicely forever. I'll let my fist do the talking for now."

Lime glowered at the angered woman or lioness at this point.

Videl smirked, "Rude, conceited and snotty. You'll make an excellent first wife for someone." 

"Why YOU--"

Gohan jumped in between of the raging women, "Clam down ladies."

Lime grunted, "She's such a tomboy!" she gave Gohan a sly smirk. 

"What did you do? Bribe her to get a dressy-dressy?"

"Lime please, if you don't go I'll willing let Videl loose."

"Err…" Lime began to take a step back, "This isn't over."

She ran into one of the newest football players, "Oh Roger I feel faint, do you think you're bedroom is warm enough?"

Videl and Gohan took a deep sigh, "What a show off." 

Videl turned to Gohan, "I better get going."

He looked over to the limousine, he knew his parents were either in the Jacuzzi or on the couch doing what he didn't want to imagine. "Uhm we could fly."

"In a dress, Gohan? Try again." Videl smiled.

"I have a better idea." He lifted her gently into his arms, "We'll be there shortly."

Videl closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his warmth radiating off of him onto her like the sun. 

**Satan****Mansion******

The rain began to pour down while he made his way near the mansion.

The wind crushed against the trees and the brushes began to sway back and forth. 

"We're here." Gohan murmured in Videl's ear.

Videl fluttered her eyes open and looked around through thick black lashes. 

"Really?" she felt something constantly hit her, but it was soft, "It's raining?" 

"Yeah, you better get in and get warm before you catch a cold or something." Gohan suggested.

When he landed and let go of her she turned to him, "You better come in too. You're completely drenched. And I'll feel totally responsible if you caught a cold too."

"Saiyans don't get colds." But Gohan's explanation was cut short with Videl tugging him behind her. She pulled out her keys and opened the now wet balcony doors.

Videl opened her second closet and took out two white robes.

She tossed Gohan one. "Drop the clothes lover boy."

Gohan blushed, 'What?"

"Oh Gohan." Videl rolled her eyes, "take off your wet clothes and put on the robe. Just drop them in the hamper and Cahokia will have the clean and snuggly fresh by noon tomorrow." 

Gohan nodded but couldn't keep the blush from staying, "Uh thanks."

"Sure thing." She winked disappearing behind her bathroom door. 

Gohan still felt self-conscious about what he was doing and in Videl's room but did as he was told.

** Five or so minutes later**

"Gohan are you decent?" Videl called from the bathroom door. 

Gohan didn't answer for a moment before he answered, "Uh yeah."

"Good." Videl came out in the robe and dropped her gown into the large hamper, "There."

She turned to face Gohan, "How about some hot coco?"

"Marshmallows too?"

He looked so innocent even with the power to destroy the universe with his pinky.

"And marshmallows too."

** Kitchen**

Videl finished stirring the mixture and smelled the appealing scent. 

"Humm, this is so yummy." 

"Can I have a taste?"

Videl shrieked, "Oh Gohan, you scared me!"

Gohan licked his lips and something that glistened in his eyes caused Videl to feel an unfamiliar feeling inside her body.

"*Bad thought Videl, bad yet tasteful though* Uhm sure." 

Gohan took a slow lick from the now chocolate covered spoon, "Delicious." 

He lifted her onto the counter and began to slide his hands down her hips, "Beautiful." 

Videl moaned, "Gohan."

He kissed her along her creamy colored skin until he kissed her up to her chin.

His hands roamed along her thigh and gently move the robe slits. 

There was no shame in his eyes or a feeling to be disgraced, "Videl… Videl…"

** Later that night…**

(Sorry to ruin your fun but there was no lemon scene, just long hot kisses, if you really want to know at least three lemons are in the making later on. * I hope*) 

Videl curled up closer to Gohan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Gohan…"

Gohan kissed her along her neck unconsciously, "I love you too." 

Nothing could go wrong now… or could that was seen.

**~*Next Time:**

Videl's mother is back!!

But why is Videl so angry with her mother instead of being overjoyed?

It seems the 'abandoning' mother has a lot of explaining to do… and it doesn't seem it's going to be easy. And what's going on to Lime? She's going to get married to some bum? Will the gang choose to help her or will they have her make the biggest mistake of her life?

Plus, will Chichi and the 'newcomer's get caught? You'll just have to wait…

On the NEXT Kawaii!!!

[1] So what? I used team Rockets lines which didn't work for the best for the Saiyakids.

I don't own Pokemon but look forward to seeing more of the Saiyakids and their new recruits. 

Dude, 33 pages in Microsoft? 

This is the second longest chapter I ever wrote since I started writing fanfics! One was about 48 pages and the other two were 42 pages in a regular notebook. 


	12. 12

**Kawaii**

A/N: I don't own DBZ even though most of us dream and/or wish, no?

Please review and I hope you enjoyed the last long chapter.  It seems that my chapters are getting exceedingly longer now which makes me happy and for you more action. A lemon is coming soon, ladies and gentlemen.  I'm so VERY, very sorry I didn't upload this 2 weeks ago, but it's pretty long and so is the next chapter which should hopefully make up for the time span. Please review. Maybe tell a friend? 

**Dream**

11 year-old stood before a tree and hugged it tightly.

"I miss you…" she murmured. 

A ghost of a female emerged from the now glowing tree. Her long black hair flew above her shoulders. She gave the child a sweet smile and her auburn colored eye sparkled and twinkled in the night. 

"Who-who are you…?"

"I know what ails you little one." She spoke in a soothing voice which Videl found familiar and yet comforting. 

Videl looked up at her shocked.

The woman placed her hands softly upon Videl's cheeks and whispered, "Let go little one… it is time." 

**End of Dream**

~*~

Videl opened her eyes abut closed then again.

She curled up closer to the warmth Gohan was giving off.

She sighed in utter bliss as he placed his arms even more securely around her.

A girl would get use to this; waking up to see such a sweet face and know this could and would be forever.

But just would it be that simple? Was love truly so simple? How long is 'forever' really. 

That nagging thought in her mind drove her crazy sometimes, but she just wanted to live each day at a time.

Videl turned back to Gohan and smiled.

Gohan moved slightly as if he knew she was awake and he did.

He opened one eye and asked, "Why are you awake? I thought you said you're not a morning person?"

She had to smile at that goofy grin of his. "Yes, I'm not a morning person but I really want to see the sun rise." 

Gohan turned to look through the thin curtains and noticed it was still dark out.

It couldn't be anywhere near four or the sunrise for that matter.

"I'm not keeping you up am I? You can go back to sleep."

Gohan looked back up, "That's ok. I usually get up around this time to sneak in some training."

"You're a horrible liar Gohan. You look so tired." She kissed his cheek, "Go back to sleep."

Gohan looked at her, he knew she was thinking about something but she didn't want to reveal it to him just yet. So he took a deep sigh and reluctantly closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Videl tilted her head making sure Gohan wasn't fooling her, but when his breathing slowed down and became even she knew he wasn't.

Videl made her way towards the balcony and stood on the lower railing that she sometime swing her legs through when she thought.

She brushed some of her hair from her eyes and concentrated upon her thoughts.

Well, at least she tried to.

Videl looked at the wild flowers beside her and touched them gently.

"This is awful! Why do I feel so insecure…? When he's just right there! I could just tell him… but… what if he…" she took a deep breath, "He'll probably think I'm a fool or I completely lost it."

"Lost what?" Gohan called.

He pulled on is sweatshirt and closed back the balcony door behind him.

Videl jumped slightly and turned halfway, "Gohan, you got to stop doing that."

"Sorry." His eyes grew serious and to a different shade of brown. Videl could tell from the different shades what his mood was, angry, upset, scared, anything. 

"People don't usually get like that unless they're hiding something and are afraid they'll get caught."

"Or they're in another world in deep thought, Gohan." Videl added. 

Gohan stood behind her, "I'm always here for you Videl."

"I know that." Videl whispered.

"Something's bothering you and I want to know… please?"

Videl hung her head, "There is something or someone."

"Is it me?"

Videl laughed under her breath and looked back up. "No Gohan, it's not you."

She gripped the taller balcony rail and looked out towards the city.

"It may sound funny to you, or maybe strange."

Gohan laughed. "I know a lot about strange so it shouldn't be too far out of this world, right?"

Videl nodded. "You see… I've been feeling lonely the past seven years or so now. I guess it started when I was born… I never saw my mother… my father said she died in child birth but I don't believe him!" Videl held out her hands before her. "It doesn't compute. When I was in her womb I could feel her strength, and it was unbelievable! She use to sing songs to me and everything sounded so wonderful. Then seven years ago after the Cell games, things started to change." 

"Tori and Serenity were sent to some school and when they came back they looked different. It was as if they were brainwashed or something, I don't know. Father was being more and more distant; I can't say I didn't like him very much since I was a kid. It was as if everyone was hiding something from me. Like I was left in the dark like I was someone unimportant… you know what I mean Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah." 

"I mean dying in childbirth happens, and I know that happens. But I guess it's so hard to believe not seeing your mother." Videl smiled, "Your family is just the perfect family Gohan. Everyone's so happy and energetic--"

"That's our good days." Gohan laughed again.

"I don't know." Videl sighed. She looked below her at the several floors beneath them.

Videl looked up towards the sky seeing faint shadows of birds flying in the sky.

"Remember you said I could do anything I can put my mind to?"

Gohan nodded once again. "Yeah, I remember."

"You think I could fly off this balcony Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes widen before he made his way towards Videl.

 "Hold up Videl, that's not a good idea." He gently grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the railings. "Suicide is not the answer."

Videl shook her head, "Not suicide, it was just a question that's all. Honest." 

She eyed Gohan suspiciously. "Gohan, you'd never hide anything from me right? After all we promised no secrets between us, correct?" 

Gohan squirmed, "Uh-uh."

Videl nodded and patted him on the arm. "Uh huh. I thought so."

"What's that supposed to me?"

"What? Why are you upset? I'm just kidding around Gohan."

But that smile only told what she wanted him to know, and he knew that.

Videl smiled and leaned over towards Gohan. "Gohan isn't it nice out? I'm kind of cold though, you think you can warm me up, baby?"

After a full minute Videl, opened her eyes and blinked. 

"…GOHAN! Where on EARTH are you going?" Videl asked.

Gohan turned. "…Uhm? You said you were cold so I was going to make some coca and turn up the heater or something." 

Videl groaned. "Gohan, you're so clueless. I wanted you to kiss me."

Gohan planted several light butterfly kisses long her neck and up to her lips. Then he locked lips with her brining her closing into his arms. When they slowly broke the kiss, he smiled at her and replied. "Well you could have just asked." 

** O.S.H. (****Orange****Star****High school****) **

"You got caught?" Bulma laughed.

Chichi flushed and Mai tried to hide her giggles behind her French book.

"Not really. But we almost did when we were eighteen…! My father nearly caught Goku and me…" she drifted off. 

"Way too much info, Auntie Chi!" Mai muttered. 

Chichi couldn't keep the blush from rising upon her cheeks, "Goku snuck out just in time and later I followed and well you know what happened…"

"Oh I can!" Bulma laughed again. "Well at least the jump wasn't too high. If Vegeta didn't know how to fly, we would have gotten caught numerous of time."

"You two are grossing me out! I mean mostly guys talk about their sex lives… though most of those are appalling!!!"

The two best friends laughed and closed their lockers.

"Say has anyone seen Gohan or Videl around?"

Angela tossed a few red curls behind her ears and shrugged.

"Nope, I haven't seen them. They might as well not come since its last class. But then again they probably were exhausted." She winked at that then left to go to 'the class of horror' a.k.a Gym. 

Chichi turned to Bulma and Mai. "That's bizarre, I could have sworn…" reality then hit the woman 'The Winter Prom!' No duh. Her eyes lit up with red hearts and she began to sing to the heavens.

"Yippee! Grandchildren! Grandchildren! Oh Kami finally! I'm not an old bag as I thought I'd have to be until I got some! Now which color?" she pulled out three small pieces of cloths.

"Blue? Pink? Or maybe white? I think maybe white if they want to wait until the baby's or hopefully babies are born. Or the usual blue for a boy or pink for a girl or girls." 

"Why not boys?" Mai asked.

"We have enough saiyan boys." Chichi and Bulma spoke complete in unison.

Chichi folded the scraps. "And besides, it would be nice to have a girl or two?"

Bulma made a playful 'tsk, tsk' sound before replying. "Vegeta would have kittens if we had a girl."

Chichi giggled. "Goku and I are trying again for a girl, not that having two boys is a bad thing but I always wanted a baby girl. I mean Videl is partially a daughter to me and soon will be my daughter –in- law." 

Erasa came to a quick halt "Hey have you guys seen---?"

"Nope." The three answered.

"Damn. Now what? Who am I going to copying my homework for French from and blabber on about the latest gossip to?" Her light blue eyes light up, "Hey guys… err…"

They were gone!!!

**Satan****Mansion******

Videl turned again, why was this dream plaguing her all night?

Well not all night, she'd been having this dream for years, but she still couldn't help letting go. But what exactly couldn't she let go?

Was it because of… no? How could she, who was a mere figment of Videl's imagination, know about her deepest desires? 

Of course her main desire was to be with Gohan, body, soul, everything. And yet there was another major desire deep within, the desire to know who that woman was and what her connection was to her.

Something landed on her hand and Videl lazily removed it to see Gohan looming over her.

"Wake-y, Wake-y, Videl. It's time to go out and do something." Gohan pointed to the clock, "You've been asleep for over 12 hours now and I'm getting more and more concerned."  

Videl smiled. "That's so sweet." She then looked at the clock and paled. "Oh no, we missed school?"

Gohan shrugged. "My mom won't mind too much and besides it's a half a day and they know none one really wants or will come. Besides, it won't count against us either." 

He pulled her from the bed, "You get dress and I'll go make us something to eat."

Videl held him back for a second. "Be careful, my dad's home today *surprisingly* he can wait up by the slightest sound." She kissed his cheek and winked, "Don't eat everything this time." 

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

Videl returned the smile and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't take too long."

Gohan left with a blush. Was it him or was her voice a bit seductive? 

He shrugged. "Nuah… It must be my imagination."

**Olive****Pine****Park**

Lime paced back and forth, "This isn't working!!"

"Well it's not my fault." Andrew sat back and leaned against the bench.

"You were supposed to sweep Videl off her feet when you got there, not cause trouble with that Saiyanman crap!!" Lime yelled.

"Well EX-CUSE ME! I wasn't the one who suggested killing the girl!"

"Well Saiyanman shouldn't have shown up! And those Red sharks think I will bail them out, HA!"

"Lime your trekking on the wrong road girl." Andrew sighed.

Lime growled at the now blonde and laughed hysterically. "You're just weak! Videl deserves death and I deserve Gohan! Don't you see?" 

"Yes… I see. You've lost it chick. I mean come off it already! We've lost and they won, it's OVER WITH!!!" he shook her roughly.

Lime smirked and looked away, "Lost? Oh no, far from it. Hump… they'll feel my wrath for what they did to me." 

Andrew looked at her and slowly removed his hands. "…Huh…?"

**Caf**

Lime stood by the entrance and pulled out her cell phone, "Hey Bulldog… I've got an assignment just for you."  

** Movie Theaters**

"You sure?" Gohan asked.

"Of course Gohan." she then beamed, "I told you my dad would catch us."

"Ok, so I took more than I could handle."

Videl laughed. "Try three refrigerators." 

Gohan pouted, "Fine. But"

"No chick flick, I won't drag you into one… besides we'd probably won't even be probably won't even paying attention to it." 

"Well, I rather make out in private then pay $ 8. 45 for making out in the back."

Videl leaned against him chest and spoke in a husky low voice. "Doesn't making out in the rain turn you on?"

Gohan flushed, "Oh look the line moved up."

Videl blinked when Gohan moved so quickly she had no time to react.

She planted her hands on her hips and shook her head "Oooohhh!"

When he gave her that goofy grin holding up their tickets she laughed.

It was simply impossible to stay mad at this guy. 

The two entered the theater quickly and quietly hand in hand.

A tall man stood behind a couple and smirked.

He shoved the blonde girl and her date aside with ease.

"HHEEEEEYYYY! No fair we were here first buddy!!"

The shadowed man turned back towards her and her date.

The blonde still however didn't look like she was ready to give up her fight so he picked up her date by the throat. 

With a snicker he tossed the teenager up into the sky where he hung dangling on a pole.

The girl gasped and her face turned blue with fright, "uhg… ahhhaa…" her eyes grew wide and so satisfied he went ahead of her.

The blonde screamed bloody murder and began to squirm around.

"Help, oh someone!!"

"Hey you, you're not allowed in there without a ticket." The brunette snapped.

Her eyes narrowed, "hey you hear me? Hey pal!"

With a flick of his hand a gush of wind knocked the woman out of the glass ticket stand and sailing passed the dangling man. 

The man she was talking to began to dial for the cops while the shadowed man went inside.

"Yeah I mean he just threw the gal and it was like woooo and she was aaahhhing away! Dude where's Saiyanman or Videl?! …Of course you guys are unreliable? … Dude, just get them I mean the guy's dangling up on a pole by his underwear, for Kami sakes!" 

** Movies**

Videl leaned back, "*I guess it's not so bad a second time. I love special effects.*" When the movie of the 'Cell Games' preview came up Videl sunk into her seats hearing the audience applauding the 'hero'. 

"Embarrassed?" Gohan whispered.

Videl shook her head and spoke sarcastically, "Oh no, not at all. Try annoyed, humiliated, mortified, irritated, and peeved--"

"Ok, ok." Gohan laughed. "And they got my hair all wrong."

Videl muttered something but her watch went off.

"*Dammit!*"

Gohan looked over to her curiously, he never seen that watch before.

"Ok, ok… are you crying chief?" Videl rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men can be babies."

-= What was that Videl _*sniff*_=-

"Uh nothing chief, I'm on my way, Videl over and out." She whispered and closed the communicator.   
 

**After the 'Fight' **

The man holding the bottom part of the stretcher smiled at Videl, "After we path up those broken rib cages he'll be placed behind bars for twenty years the least."

Videl grunted and curtly nodded. She knew she had enemies but this was ridiculous, and again Saiyanman butted it. 

She shook her head then gaped looking around. "*Where the hell did Gohan go?*"

She saw Saiyanman trying to slink around behind a building; oddly enough he looked vulnerable now. Videl smirked and quickly took slow steps nearing the helmet man. 

"*Your reign is over Saiyan-jerk!*"

Lime bit her lip "Damn you Bull dog! You're such an asshole! You lost!" 

She tapped her foot impatiently before glaring at Andrew who just shrugged.

"Told ya babe, Videl's none to mess with. And she's not just a woman, but Hurcule's kid. I mean she's been training since she could crawl, I knew her family since we went to kindergarten together." Andrew grinned.

"Knew them huh? You wouldn't happen to have any good dirt on that rich family huh? Anything … bad?" she leaned against him fluttering her eyes in a flirting gesture, "Come on…" 

"You're a horrible purer you know?" he pushed her away, 'Besides she maybe an 'ex' but I can't rat her out! She'd have my head if Saiyanman doesn't interfere again!" 

Lime stomped her foot again and again. "Damn them damn them DAMN THEM! Ugh!"

She looked around and fumed, Andrew ditched her! 

Videl tiptoed swiftly but stopped in her tracks, where did the guy go? 

The roof was way too small for him to stand on and there was no creek or alley for him to hide securely from her keen eyes. 

Damn the man.

Videl felt something; no she heard something, something like soft breathing. 

She turned directly to face Saiyanman who was hanging upside down from behind her.

He seemed to have been surprised "Err M-Miss. Videl."

"Don't give me that Miss. Videl crap; tell me who the hell you are!"

Saiyanman laughed nervously. "There's no need to swear Miss." 

Videl continued to glare at her and her angry rose higher with the rain running down upon them. 

"I know I know you!"

Saiyanman panicked. "No, no. I—I erm I came from South City all the time! I doubt you know me Hehhehe." 

A slow smirk formed along the beauty's face as she leisurely walked towards the hero. 

"So you won't tell me huh?" she whispered in a husky voice, "You sure you can resist not telling me?"

His face, to what she could see, turned a deep crimson. "N-Now Miss. Videl, we don't need to get erm… what would your boyfriend say?"

Videl smiled and placed her hands upon the helmet sides and leaned forward, "I don't see him... do you?"

She slowly and smoothly kissed him, during this he managed to land onto his feet without breaking the kiss. When the kiss was over she smiled again. "Caught you, Gohan…"

Gohan's eyes widen but kept his Saiyanman voice, "WH-what do you mean, Miss. Videl. I don't know this Gohan character you speak of."

Videl's smile widen, "Come off of it Gohan. I've only been kissed on my lips by you so I will know by that. Besides, I can feel that strange warmth from you as if it's out of this world type, I still wonder why you never get cold." As she spoke she took a step to the side and her eyes never left his. "And there's another reason but I can't tell you until we get married."

With that wink she gave him a wave, "I'll catch you later lover boy. And no more helmets for you; I like your hair better as a SSJ." 

Gohan pouted and caught up with her, "What? You just like blondes or something?"

"No, actually I love you and I don't have much affection for most blondes other than tolerance."

"Uh huh."

**Elsewhere**

"Do-do you think it will be ok?"

The tall chubby man assured the woman, "It's for the best no? The longer you wait the more painful it will be for you and the others. He needs to know; all of them and that bastard also must face the truth!" 

The woman fiddled with her fingers, "I just don't know… would they ever forever me?"

"That is not my decision Miss… but it's in the hands of faith and them. Good luck." 

Lime looked down, "Kami there's nothing left for me."

She threw down her collage rejection letter. She was rejected from every great collage and she refused to go to lower class ones. She hated rejection, she always had lived and still lived in that pool.

There was only one thing left for her to do.

She went outside and stood on her porch scowling until one cute guy passed her.

Scurrying to the sidewalk she flipped her hair in a flirting manner catching his attention. 

"My name's Lime, what's yours?"

"Whatever." He said impassively with a shrug.

Lime's face faulted but she was determined not to let her judgment and pride get in her way. She swallowed and smiled at the bizarre and simple minded guy. 

"Yeah. So uhm it's nice to meet your acquaintance." She searched for a conversation starter, 

"So where are you originally from … um yeah?" 

"Whatever." 

Streets

Videl rolled her eyes, "No one's going to see you. We're on a stupid roof in almost the middle of nowhere. Geez Gohan, hurry up."

Gohan pushed the red button on his watch, "Ok, ok. So what's with the questions from before?"

"I just want to know that's all."

"Ok… uhm shoot *I think*"

"Now what do you really, in all honest look for in a girl?"

Gohan shook his head with a smile and kissed her forehead, "Everything you are." 

"That's sweet and all Gohan but seriously."

Gohan sighed and sat hovering Indian style. "Uhm well… maybe short hair… well for fighting that is so it's not an advantage to your opponent… uhm…" 

"Then should I cut my hair?"

"No, no. I love it that way and besides that's your decision not mine remember?" 

Videl pouted, "Go on."

"Uh…" he scratched his head, "I can't really think of any…"

"Stop lying! You probably want a girl that's timid and quiet over a—whatever, right?" 

Gohan laughed, "That would be one pretty boring relationship ne? I mean I love you the way you are and nothing will change that." 

Videl took in a deep sigh, "Anyways we better get back before your mom goes into her daydream scenarios." 

Son House

"It's been nearly two days now." Chichi paced back and forth, "What if theyre dead!!"

"Chichi it's not has not yet been two days--"

"If you count the Winter Prom, then yes." Chichi grunted.

"Fine, fine." Bulma sighed.

Mai drank some of her water from her bottle. "Besides Gohan and Videl are two tough cookies when it comes to defense and offense--" 

"Maybe sex too---"

"---So they'll be fine…" Mai finished even with the interruption from Bulma. 

Gohan and Videl crawled in from Gohan's window then closed it silently.

The two sighed in relief of not getting caught but they'd have tom come out sometime.

Goten looked up and smiled in the kitchen "Big brother and my new sister are home." He whispered.

Chichi rolled up her sleeves, "All right, so then let's go."

Gohan and Videl hugged another right when Chichi and half the group entered.

"Son Gohan!" Chichi bellowed.

Gohan swallowed, "Uh yeah?"

"Hw was your day?" Chichi grinned, "I didn't see you at school today and I know YOUR MOTHER will be ENRAGED when she hears about this." 

"Wait. It wasn't his fault. It was raining that day and so I invited him to stay since he was soaked. He spent the night and nothing happened but I woke up late and it was too late to go to school." 

Chichi grunted, "Still that's no excuse you should have called or something. Email me or send Cahokia or someone over." 

Videl hung her head, 'Sorry."

"Wait, wait. It wasn't her fault mom. I mean I could have declined the offer or asked or find a phone or something."

Chichi sighed, "That's ok son but next time call."

Videl looked up; "I knew it!" she seemed excited.

"Videl, dear are you ok?" Bulma asked. 

"It's so obvious! Chichi's your mother I should have known! All the clues, evidence! The stutters, resembles, Kami I feel so foolish!" 

Chichi and Bulma paled. Mai looked at Videl. "What do you mean? I mean—"

"The charade is over guys so just tell me the truth! Bulma Briefs and her husband somehow disappeared the exact time you, Bulma and your boyfriend showed up. And either Gohan's parents were really busy having one kid barely a year apart from the other which means each of you would be born less than seven months. Plus Cahokia said she saw Gohan's parents hanging out with us at the mall when only Bulma, Chichi and their boyfriends were. Seriously guys and the biggest clue were the ones I gathered from Trunks and Goten. Those two crumbled so quickly from a promise of a candy and toy shopping spree it was hilarious. Sorry to be nosy and all but I hate being in the dark and being lied to." She took a deep breath, "Ok. I'm done." 

The room was client before Goku came in followed by the grouchy Vegeta.

"Hi Gohan, long time no see." Goku grinned.

"Uh dad."

"Who's dad, the name's Goku… r-right? Hehhehe kids these days."

"Dad it's over we're busted."

Vegeta didn't look surprised and glared at the two mothers. "Ok, who was the dummy that spilled?"

"Actually sister found out." Goten beamed sitting on Gohan's bed.

Vegeta and Goku raised an eyebrow at the child who went on.

"Well she's going to be my sister… well when Gohan FINALY pops the stupid question before I hit puberty!" 

"Thanks for sharing, brat." Vegeta snorted. 

"No problem-o." 

Bulma sighed, "I really like my teen body!" she twirled around.

Chichi agreed, "Even though we're just a few more pounds lighter." 

"But we always have plenty of exercise." The woman chorused and cast a seducing look towards their mates. 

"Oh, come on Mom…"The three male demi saiyans blushed. 

Chichi clasped her hand together, "Since we have the week off for Hurcule week." She kept her voice cheerful for Videl's sakes, "Why don't we go and have some fun? There's this great get-away place for couples and the things they have!" her eyes lit up, "Ohhh I've heard of this place from Angela I think… well whatever but she said you'd have to see this paradise for yourself."

Vegeta grunted. "It better not be some desert… well it might be if she was drunk." 

Bulma glared at him, "Why oh why must you always ruin the fun?"

"I was born to."

"Anyways, we could leave let's say tomorrow? We have to leave bright and early! I'll reserve the rooms and Trunks and Goten can stay over my parents' house this week." Bulma clasped her hands together, "I can't wait! High school can be so stressful!" 

"Wait, uhm do we get separate rooms?" 

"I doubt it! That place gets packed around this time of year so you'd most likely be sharing with Videl, which is perfect right? Right. Now where is my…" 

It was bad enough staying over her house with her father around but with his mo, dad, Vegeta and Bulma…Kami, above. 

Bulma came back in within those five minutes, "We have three rooms which is perfect! We have to be there by noon the latest or we'll loose our room to anyone else." 

"Perfect." Gohan and Videl muttered.

** Next Day ****9:00******

Gohan and Videl finished their breakfast just before Goten and trunks.

Trunks looked around, "It's awfully quiet... Did someone die?"

"No, not that I know of trunks. Your parents went out for a last minute shopping spree or something." Videl shrugged and collected the plates.

"Well Bulma and our mom you mean." Goten added, "Dad and Trunk's dad was probably drafted to come. I hate to shop because it's SO annoying!"

Videl smiled, "Well you lucked out, they would have probably brought you if you weren't dead to the world."

"I wasn't dead, I was asleep." Goten replied.

"She means that you sleep like your dead squirt. If you didn't murmur about food or sleep as bad as you do then yes you'd seem dead." Gohan ruffled the youngest demi saiyan's hair. 

"Oh all right." He looked at Trunks, "let's get our stuff. The sooner we leave the more time we have t play and eat."

Trunks agreed and the two raced up the small amount of stairs to Goten's new room.

"I win!"

"Na-uh Trunks, I did!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Videl and Gohan heard their rolling and grunting on the floor trying to beat the other up.

"I'll go separate them then come back and help."

Videl nodded and gave him an appreciating smile. 

She looked at the plates and sighed deeply, "I'll sure need it."

Gohan held Trunks in his left hand and Goten in his other hand. "Break it up you rug-rats."

Trunks scowled. "That's a TV show and I'm not baby so …rugh... let go!!" 

Goten stuck out his tongue. "Liar, liar pants on fire!"

Gohan rolled his eyes.  "Really you two… man when I have kids…"

"…with Videl…"Goten added.

"…You'll avoid any relations with goof balls like Goten." Trunks finished. 

Gohan sighed deeply. "Ok, you two, either you play nice or I'll send you to the room."

Trunks and Goten swallowed, that room was filled with horrors that made a saiyan wet his pants repeatedly.

"OK, ok." Trunks and Goten squirmed, "We'll be good now let good! Woooo!" 

Gohan dropped then on their rumps. 

The two best friends glowered at him, "You didn't have to do that!!" 

Gohan didn't respond but he only walked back into the kitchen.

He sat down after helping Videl and stared blankly at the wall before him.

"Stressed out?"   
  


Gohan nodded. "I guess. I'm really sorry about--"

He stopped, there was such a strange yet soothing feeling he felt on his shoulder.

"Massages are great for stress." Videl murmured. "Like after a hard day at work… or when you're just plainly stressed out or something. So what were you saying?" 

Gohan couldn't speak.

Videl smiled. "When I'm done then you can finish up, k?"

After about ten minutes Videl released him and sat across from Gohan.

"Go on."

Gohan nodded once again. "I wanted to apologize, I knew I shouldn't have gone along with my mom and Bulma's crazy plan but… I—well." 

Again Videl smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on top of his. "No sweat Gohan. I found it kind of sweet, yet strange but no doubt sweet and flattering." 

"When it started to get deeper in the depths of the plan I thought if I told you… well you'd be mad at me and everyone else. I should have told you right off the bat."

"That's ok Gohan. You told me and that's what matters. Besides, it's not like you hurt anyone severely. I admit I felt hurt that you didn't tell me… not to mention some other things I feel obligated to know… but I've learned to be more patient."

"Uhm Videl…?" 

Videl looked up and gave him as usual, her full attention. 

"Listen... I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I-I think…"

"Everyone we're HHHOOOMMMEEE!!!" 

Gohan groaned hearing Bulma and Chichi sing their announcement, why couldn't they have been held up for another half an hour or more? Well hopefully there would be other chances that would be able to say what he wanted to Videl. 

Well that sounded slightly confusing… well at least what he wanted to say. 

Videl tilted her head. "*What was Gohan trying to say?*" she shrugged, maybe he'd spit it out later. 

Chichi held up three bags for Videl. "These are for you. You're a size smaller than Bulma and I so we knew what would be tight and what wouldn't. We have a few extras in there for ya."

She pulled Gohan aside. "FYI Gohan, since the full moon cycle will be during our week vacation we got cheap lingerie since we know saiyans ripped clothes off instead of being gentle." 

Gohan blushed. "Mom really!!!"

Chichi gave him a teasing wave and laughed. "Come on already! The full moon is one of the best things a saiyan and their mate enjoys the most. I mean you have strength for fighting so why not put it into—"

"Later mom, I got to bring Goten and erm Trunks to Bulma's parents!" 

Gohan zipped through the Son's house grabbing the two boys and was gone within that second.

Chichi huffed. "Teenagers."

"Hypercritic." Goku pointed to Chichi indicating she was in her teenage form. 

Chichi only gave him a threaten fist before marching angrily into the kitchen. 

Goku groaned. "Chichi chill out because I don't want to have to slap you."

Chichi glowered at her mate. "Try it and you'll be singing a soprano!!"

Goku swallowed and back away from his angered wife. "Uh shouldn't we be uhm going?" 

Chichi grunted something underneath her breath but nodded.

"Oh yeah uh I just remembered I have French homework that I need to catch up on. Yeah or Mr. Okapi will deduct points off and—"

"Oh Gohan you're such a dork, a totally cute but still a dork." Videl smiled. "Besides if I have to be drafted I'm taking you down with me."

"B-But I- I…"

"You can work on it on the way and episodes do you expect us to be doing something else to keep you busy?"

Gohan blushed. "No of course not but you see… never mind."

Bulma beamed. "Finally, I was about to spread a sheet on the ground and watch the grass grow! Now let's go before one of us tries to delay the fun." 

Chichi turned to Videl and Gohan. "Videl you go and tell Cahokia and your family we're leaving and Gohan you go with her. Maybe between the three of you Videl will get a word in before Hurcule goes babbling like Erasa on Saturday evenings."  

  
"The phone is in the kit—" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma who slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Golly, I just used the phone and it was—" Chichi jumped and landed on Goku who grunted when he fell.

Chichi and Bulma flushed and stammered an excuse. "Uh… the phone line went dead an hour ago…Hehhehe."

"*Really this is such a lame excuse!!*" Videl and Gohan thought looking at the lying women. 

******Satan****Mansion******

_+Ding dong+_

_+Ding Dong+_

Videl blinked. "That's strange Cahokia or Jock would have answered by now. It's been what almost ten minutes. Either dad's drunk _*which it's not Tuesday or Friday*_ then something must have happened." 

Gohan tapped the door quietly and received a 'Are you insane, whose going to hear that' look from Videl. After tapping he gently, well for him, knocked down the front door.

"Sorry, I'll…"

"No need, I'll just call Russo and Robert to fix it later."

Gohan looked back at the door; well you wouldn't call it a door anymore.

"Hey daddy? Cahokia, Serenity, Tori, Jock, anyone home? Hello?" Videl ran up the stairs. "Stop goofing around guys!! Hey!" Videl sighed. "Maybe they really aren't home."

Gohan scratched his head. "Maybe."

_*Do-do-To*_

_*Do-to-do-to-do*_

"_*I'll have to change that tone* _Hello?" Gohan picked his cell phone.

Videl tapped her foot looking around. 

Everything looked the same but in an eerier way. Well it didn't matter; everyone had a life well hopefully. If received millions by the month there were lots of things to do and needed to be done, usually. 

"Lime?" Gohan gaped. "Why are you calling me—how'd you get my number? … Lime your breaking up, I can't hear you." Gohan walked over towards the window reception. 

Videl bit her lower lip. Why was _THAT _woman calling and for what reason?

"Wait a second." He walked over towards Videl and covered the mouth piece.

"Videl can you talk some sense into her?"

"Why?"

"Well… it's kind of complicated and she didn't even tell me yet. You're a girl, nothing personal, but you've been around Erasa maybe you could translate?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Videl lied. Honestly, she couldn't stand Lime and after those 'accidents' Videl knew the girl was behind she couldn't care less about the woman.

**Phone conversation (~ = Videl -+= Lime) **

~"Hello?"   

_-+ "Videl?"__ Lime scoffed but kept her cheerful tone. "Where's Gohan? Did he have to leave?"_

_~"Sort of, Lime. We're sort of … busy." _

_-+ "Oh... well… tell him if my parents call him, I gave them his number since we were friends like seven years ago, that I'm at your house Videl and not at Lucien, __South__City__.  Ok?"_

_~"Wait, wait, WAIT a minute. Isn't that where people eloped?"_

_-+"Good guess Einstein." Lime muttered. "Look I got to go, I paid 2400 zeni and I won't let you make my money go to waste."_

_~"Wait, uhm Gohan and I would love to come."__ She looked at the shocked and suspicious Gohan from the corner of her eye. She knew he knew she had something cooking in that mind of hers. "He's ecstatic; can you hold it off for on minute please?"   _

_When Lime agreed the two hung up without another set of exchanged words._

"Well?"

"Well what? I thought you hated Lime?"

Videl shrugged. "Still do but I can't let the idiot make the biggest mistake of her life! I think she needs some sense of reality knocked into her first, I mean sure you can find your soul mate one day but just marring a guy you see isn't bright. Its not that I pity her but I can't be a cold person when I know I... Well..." she paused, seeing Gohan nodded and told her he understood. 

"I agree. But don't start anything please."

"Why do you think I'll start anything?" Videl folded her arms and looked away.

No matter how cute and attractive your pout is… ok, ok I give so can we go now? We have thirty seconds left."

Quickly Videl wrote down a short note and hoped someone would see it before her father went crazy or Bulma and Chichi got some crazy idea in their minds.

The note read:

_Sorry, we (Gohan and I) have to go to Lucien to save a friend from getting married._

_Don't worry we'll be back as soon as we can, love you all._

"Ready."

Gohan held onto Videl's waist. "We could end up in Siberia for all I know. I haven't perfected the Instant Transmission as far as I wanted to but here goes." 

** Lucien, ****South****City******

Gohan and Videl walked around the large halls.

Videl groaned. "She could be anywhere, there's so many ki's' around here. I really don't want to enter those sceneries where you enter a room and stop the wrong couples." 

"I picked onto her ki, she's in this room." Gohan slowly opened the cracking white and golden doors. Truth be told, Lime stood there with that guy she found on the street.

To Videl and Gohan the guy looked at least 30… o-k, what was Lime thinking?

Was this a sign of loneliness, depression or a cry for help? 

To them it was all the above.

"Ok hold on buddy." Videl bellowed.

She interrupted the short and confused minister who looked as dazzled by their appearance as Lime and whoever the dude was.

"Lime, have you lost your mind?" Videl scolded. "Ok I admit I hate your guts since day one but I can't let you ruin your life like this?!"

Lime scoffed once more. "Oh really? Well you wouldn't know Miss. I-have-everything! Miss. I- have- a genius- and really-cute-boyfriend- and – lots of friends- and I got so much money and publicity – that- I-don't- give-a- damn- about anyone-else!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

"I had a list but I left that at home."

"Oh funny." Videl lied.  "And first off I don't like having lots of friends I keep a distance from those I don't trust! Second so what if Gohan's a genius? That's a bonus to what who is he! And I know he's cute, which is another layer of icing on the cake. And I don't have everything and I really don't care that I don't.  I hate publicity and I earn my money by being an undercover cop and sometimes from magazine and newspaper companies. And I do give a dam when I need to or what to. You accusations are mainly prejudice because of gossip and hate towards me and you can't handle what I have over yours. If you'd stop being such a jerk and stop trying to find way to kill me and break Gohan and me up we could be erm friends... *Your rambling Videl and FRIENDS? Well… you get yourself out of this one +Slams door+*" 

Lime looked up defeated. "I know… it's just well… what other choice could I make? My father is out of a job, my mother's ill and my brother's in the hospital. My grandparents are too old to help us in the ways they want to… and"

"Marrying this guy… no offense-"

"Whatever." He shrugged.

  
"Erm… yeah. So marrying this guy would help? Did you ever find out of his past..? Lime maybe criminal records, STDS, ex-wives, maybe a present girlfriend? Or---"

"Ok, ok. Maybe eloping isn't the brightest thing a person can do… bit it sure is romantic."

"Yeah I know it's romantic but still…" Videl didn't feel comfortable.

"Ever think of doing that?"

"Daydreamed yes… but I don't know. I've dreamed of a simple yet large wedding if that is possible." She smiled at Lime, a real smile. "I wasn't here to ruin your wedding day it's just… I wanted to be here for you just incase." 

Lime looked down again and smile. "That's sweet of you but…"

**Satan****Mansion******

"Videl? Gohan?" Chichi called.

"Ahhhaa!  Found something!" Erasa beamed. She looked at it. "I think Bee had a lil' snack but it's still... Erm you can still read it."

Chichi thanked her. "Sorry … Gohan and I… Lucien… getting married.. be back soon… love you…" Chichi swayed back and forth.

"Holy Shit. They eloped?!" Tori snatched ht letter before Chichi fainted in Goku's arms.

"Well I'll be damn."

"It's Videl's handwriting that's for sure. Neat as can be except for Bee's usual touch to papers." Serenity murmured. 

Tori whipped around hearing their father's loud yawn. "Yikes, dad's up and if he finds out…. Well there's not much he can do besides through a fit and have gossips and the tabloids spread a nasty lie." 

"What do we do?" Goku looked down at the pale Chichi.

"I'll get the smelling salts." Cahokia dashed off to the kitchen and was back twenty seconds flat. 

"Well, we better stop that wedding! I want to be the bridesmaid and Videl promised me." Erasa fumed. "I shall not have this wedding go on."

Sharpener nodded. "I want to catch that thing…" he grinned. "Oh baby." He dashed out of the mansion.

Erasa shook her head and sighed.

"I bet he doesn't even know where the heck that place is." Vegeta muttered.

"As if you know yourself." Bulma hummed. Vegeta grunted and turned away.

"We might as well leave a note for him since it will take him several hours of wondering to finally acknowledge he has no damn clue where he's going." Erasa muttered.

"Off to Lucien!!" Chichi chimed and jumped from Goku's arms.

Goku and the group where chocked by her sudden awareness and energy. 

** Chapel**

"_STOP THS WEDDING!_ I said…" Goku paused.

Where's the wedding?

Chichi slapped her forehead, they stopped the wrong couple!

After twenty other rooms.

Bulma and Chichi panted and opened the door ready to collapse. 

"S-stop… stop this… oh the hell with it…" 

"Uh…Hiya guys!" Gohan smiled.

"Don't 'Hiya guys' me! I want the truth and nothing but the truth from you Son Gohan!" Goku ordered. Gohan blinked not used to hearing this tone from his father.

"Uh… sssuuuurrreee dad." 

"Where's the reception?" 

Gohan fell over and looked at his dad. 

Chichi grabbed Goku by the throat. "Goku what the heck are you thinking about food at a time like _THIS_?! This could be a life or death and no or yes to grandbabies!!" 

"What have you been drinking love?"

"Nobody's getting married... At least now." Lime smiled.

"Lime?" Chichi and Bulma stiffened up several notches.

Mai and Serenity nodded to another ready to catch the other women if they started a fight. 

"Clam down; we're just here for the reception."

FOOD!" Goku beamed.

"Sit." Chichi ordered and Goku obeyed but not before glancing around for any sense of food.

What a pain it was not to eat after three hours. 

Lime turned to the guy who she hadn't received a name from. "Sorry pal I guess the wedding's off."

He shrugged. 'Whatever."

Lime kicked him literally out of the chapel. "Learn another you bum!!"

"Ouch!"

"Well there you have it, a happily married." The minister spoke sarcastically. "I'm getting way to old for this… I should have retired when I needed t… kids… bah." 

"Well I'll be damn." Tori grinned. "Well since we're here I'd love to get a drink—"

"No alcohol, you become more of a jackass then ever." Serenity grabbed him by the left ear. "Let's jet."

"Oh well… a woman can dream." Chichi sighed and placed her cloth of baby material in her pocket. "I have a feeling my wait is nearly over." 

** Son's House**

"Gohan said there was a lovely surprise for us to see so I can't wait." Chichi beamed and continued to sew a new shirt for Goku. "Goku, you and those muscles. Geez."

Goku blushed and scratched his hair. "Sorry Chi." 

Chichi only smiled and hummed a song as she finished the new red shirt.

"Hey guys looked at these flowers!" the Ox king grinned.

"Dad those are breathtaking." Chichi smiled.

Mai handed the OX-king a large clear vase filled with fresh water. He thanked her and set them on the middle of the dining room table. 

_+Doorbell+_

"Gohan's home!" Goten jumped over the couch and was followed by Trunks who dropped his controller on the couch.

Goten and Trunks where nearly knocked over by Bulma and Chichi.

"Gohan, why are you blushing?"

Videl came around from the kitchen after placing the cookies to cool.

"Gohan you look as bright as a shiny apple what's up?" Videl kissed his cheek.

"I well you see… when I was coming back I ran into…" 

Two children peeked from his legs and hid behind them again.

"They're so adorable! Are they your cousins, orphans, runaways?" 

The little girl grinned and hugged Videl's legs.

The other child who was a boy hugged Gohan's legs and together they said.

"Mommy, daddy." 

"Woooo, want did they just call you?" Mai shouted.

"T-This was not the surprise I thought you had in mind!!!" Bulma added. 

"Grandbabies!!" Chichi screamed.

"They sort of found me… I don't know they just followed me."

"Kids love you Gohan, its natural." Videl picked up the girl.

She titled her head; she looked like Gohan so much, well except for the hair style. 

But then again it was spiky and spiky hair definitely ran in Gohan's family. 

The boy whom she knew was the child twin, had her eyes but his hair looked like almost similar Gohan. Videl couldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it, but they couldn't have kids. They haven't even been together and she was never pregnant even if they had been with another. 

"You're not happy to see us, mommy?"

"Of course I ma, but…"

"We came by ourselves this time. We actually we're blasted here by Pan." The by muttered.

"Well I like pushing buttons so leave me, Damien." Pan nibbled on her thumb nail. "Sensei Trunks went to Namek and is wishing everyone back so I thought it would be fun to visit the past." Pan looked away. 'The sad part is, we'll have to erase all your memories of our visit, since it's not a missions like Sensei trunks went on last time." 

Videl smiled. "Until then why don't we go for some ice-cream and I'll get to know you two much better, coming Gohan?" They chibis eyes light up instantly. 

Gohan blinked. "Uh s-sure." 

Goten tugged on Gohan's pants. "Can Trunks and I come? Please, pretty please?"

"Sure squirt, just get an ok form Bulma and mom."

**Satan****City**** – Abby's Ice-Cream & Treats Parlor- **

"Were twins as you can see? Damien's into books, I guess he gets that from dad. I prefer fighting though and doing mischievous things."

"…which she gets from, mom." Damien swallowed another cone. 

"Soooo… how are you certain we're your parents if you really have no proof."

"Well we look like both or you and have both of your characteristics and personalities shared between us." Pan replied. "And besides, we have pictures of you guys as teenagers too."

"So what happened to your parents?" Gohan asked. He knew what happened to his other self but not to Videl.

Damien sighed. "Dad was killed by those mean androids, which I shall loath to death. And mom… she was alive but she died of a broken heart. She did make sure we were in good hands at Capsule corps, well what's left of it that is. But Trunks kicked those androids butt and Cell too so there's finally peace, well as close as a world can get. Now he's off to Namek to try to bride the dragon to bring them all back."

Videl smiled. "That's good. So maybe next time when you go sneaking off do you think you can bring your parents along? I'd love to see my other self and what Gohan looks like when he's into training over books." She placed her hands upon her cheeks. "It will be funny and strange to see another you but still it sounds cool and interesting."

Gohan shook his head but smiled at the three.

So this was the family he'd have in a few years time?

Well, if this happened when he first met Videl, well to be frank he'd consider it a part of a nightmare. But now, it seemed like a piece of a wonderful daydream. 

"So." Videl leaned over. "So tell me about what age did your parents have you two? Rounding is ok. Was it before high school graduation, during collage or after? I'm dying to know."

"N-No we don't." Gohan interrupted. "It would ruin everything. Like Trunks had said there would be a large risk for him not being born in this timeline if Vegeta and Bulma knew about who he was and etcetera." 

"Humph, it's only a question." Videl then smirked. "But then again we could always hurry up this lovely process, ne Gohan?" 

Gohan flushed completely.  He tried desperately but, unsuccessfully to advert the curious eyes of their future children across from him.

Serenity came running into the crowed parlor and jumped over a bending waiter to their table. "Nice acrobatic stunts." Videl teased. 

"Ha, ha." She spoke dryly. "Videl, you have to come home quick. You'll just die when you see what we have home!"

"Let me guess, a bear mat?"

"Don't kid around." She saw Damien and Pan. "Cute kids. Wait, did you two… and I didn't know… and that…"

"They're from the future, Serenity." She picked up Damien and Gohan picked up Pan.

"Come on, I'll pass out before we get there."

**Satan****Mansion******

"_WE'RE HOME GUYS!!!"_ Serenity bellowed.

Her four companions cringed and over their ears.

"With a voice like that Serenity, you could wake up the dead."

"Well, isn't it funny you mentioned that...Hehhehe." Serenity giggled nervously. 

"What's this all about Serenity? You know I can't stand guessing games like this."

Pan and Damien looked at their Aunt. "Is it a surprise?"

"Well sort of, for Videl mainly. But let's just say it's a surprise and treat to die for." She took the hands of her niece and nephew and gestured with her head for Gohan and Videl to enter the next room.

Videl and Gohan shrugged and entered the brightly lit room.

Bulma was sitting by Vegeta who looked paler than any ghost could possible be or wish to be.

Goku held a half eaten chicken leg in his right hand and had Chichi, who passed out in his opposite arm. 

"D-did someone die or something?" Gohan broke the silence.

"Well isn't it funny you mentioned that…Hehhehe." Goku replied.

"Will you stop saying that? Why is everyone saying that?"

Gohan poked Videl lightly. "Erm, actually it's was two people, Vid. Remember?"

Videl nodded then took a deep breath followed by another one. "Relax breath and remain cool and collective."

"…Videl!  Do I, have great news for you young lady!" Hurcule's loud voice entered the large room.

Videl rolled her eyes. There were lots to that:

He was one, getting remarried to some ditz.

Two, he found out about Gohan and her again and wanted to ship her off to boarding school like he threaten early that year.

Three, well he'd actually face facts and admit he wasn't near being the strongest man, Nuah.

"Now, this was arranged by some very good friends of Gohan's. I can't hold it anymore—"

"The bathroom's right there." Goten innocently replied.

"Not that." He gestured to the door and the woman entered.

Videl felt her very breath leave her body and she stood rooted to the floor.

That woman couldn't be…

While she stood there the woman hugged Videl.

"I've missed you so much little one." She moved and held Videl's shoulder and looked at Videl. "As I can see you are no longer little but a grown woman." She turned to Gohan now and gave him a warm smile. "Do take care of my baby."

Gohan blushed but nodded. "I-I will ma'am."

She laughed heartily and hugged Gohan too. "From what I was seeing and heard you're heading into the right direction. Marriage, kids, a loving family…"

Gohan blushed deeper and looked at the floor. He hadn't gone that far with the thought of marriage into depth. But then again he was in high school but they say the years sneak up on you and before you know it, you'll be older than Roshi. Ok, bad thought.

Videl barely was able to speak. "…M-Mother?"

** That night**

Her mother was home… for good…

Videl glanced at her bedroom mirror and ran her fingers down it.

"But why am I not happy?" she questioned herself quietly.

_^Knock^_

_^Knock^_

"Come in." Videl called.

Her mother stood there with her blue nightgown and her crystal colored robe tied.

She had her black hair tied up into a elegant yet simple bun. Her brown eyes bore through Videl as she read her emotions.

"Videl…" she finally spoke. 

She twisted her fingers embarrassed and discouraged by the tensed silenced. 

"…Mother." Videl replied stiffly and combed through her hair.

Her mother took a deep in take then released it slowly and quietly. "I know you angry at me… ashamed even and disappointed…! But I know this will take time but I'm willing—"

"Willing? Ha! From what you told me you were alive and well! I thought you were dead, DEAD do you hear me? Why did you lie to me? Why? Why couldn't I get to know you before you left, mother?" 

"Videl, you're being hysterically now." Her mother laid her hands upon her youngest child to comfort her but Videl flinched and moved away.

"Hysterical? I'll show you hysterically mother! You didn't want me is that why you left and lied? Is it?"

Her mother didn't know what posed her but she slapped Videl right across her face. It was then that the two realized there were a lot of things left unsettled and explained beyond their reasoning. 

Kikya placed her hand down and spoke. "Vide, how could you say such a thing? I wanted you, I wanted another baby and I was more than ecstatic when it was a girl. I'm sorry—"

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You're sorry? _Sorry_ isn't going to cut it this time, mother. Don't you even know me? Where were you, for my first day of school…for my first bruise…for my first bearing of new teeth…For my first crush...for my entrance into womanhood…For my first date and first breakup? Huh? All those times I wished I could bring you back to life, just for you to hold me and tell me you were coming back home. All I wanted was for_ you_ to be there for _me_! That's all I ever wanted." Videl rubbed her temples as she felt herself becoming dizzy for her shouting and her rage getting out of control. 

Her mother looked away. "I'm sorry. You know if I could I'd want nothing more but to have control of time so I could spend every waking minute with my family. I'm sorry I missed out on your childhoods."

Videl swallowed. "I am too, mother."

Her mother knew it would take something more to prove to her daughter that she cared and she meant no harm to anyone to stay in Other World longer than needed. 

Hurcule came in beaming in his annoying and peculiar way as he always had.

"I got it! How about a pony! That nice silkily haired one on Olio's farm, I believe her name was Kiosk?!" 

"That was when I was five, Dad."

"That was when she was five, darling."

Hurcule blinked and scratched his head. "Hehhehe, that's uhm right. Uhm, opps or and well uh and yeah." He took a nervous step back. "I'll just… erm see my way out…" he poked his head in the door, 'Night." Then he was gone within that second. 

The two women rolled their eyes. "…Ass!"

**Next Time**

The season finale of Kawaii is nearing everyone and someone will… DIE!! 

What's more is Hurcule's excessive drinking from the return of his wife is getting out of hand! Lime is out for the ultimate revenge and what's more… it's Valentines Day! What will Gohan give Videl that she'd treasure even after death? What about Andrew? Will he want his revenge as well? 

"She's got a gun!"

"What are you doing?"

"NOOOO!"

Danger is curling its spiteful hand around their hearts and there's nothing there to stop it. Tears will spill…On the next KAWAII!!!

**Coming late March 2004**

**…To love a saiyan**

After the aftermath of war against Planet Erick, Videl Satan goes to Planet Vegeta expecting to meet the man she was arranged to marry with. But Andrew is dead- and in his place is Prince Gohan, who vowed to protect the warrior's fiancée. But when desire and passion flares between the two, Gohan and Videl are torn apart. How could they honor Andrew's memory …without sacrificing the love they found for one another? 

_Rated PG13 ____ Gohan x Videl and Sharpener x Erasa _


End file.
